A Demon Created
by megladon1616
Summary: I was once human. But that was stripped away from me. I am what I am now, a Demon. Not all that bad though. Eternal life. Power. Strength. It's actually nice. Until I meet a certain demonic butler and his pesky brat of a master. (WARNING: CONTAINS GORE AND GRAPHIC DETAILS, LEMONS IN THE FUTURE. DON'T JUDGE ME!)
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own BLACK BUTLER. No matter how much I want to._

_Enjoy the Prologue. _

PROLOGUE

Pain.

It's all I felt. The burning, stinging pain. I loved it. I hated it. It felt so good. It felt so bad. Either way you say it, it was there and it wasn't going away.

The blood dribbled down my wrists, my hands. It came out of my mouth and it poured out of my chest. I prayed that my life would end soon, but at the same time, I wanted it to slow down so I could revel in the feeling.

But sadly, my prayers were ignored. Instead, they were laughed at and sneered at. The pentagram was carved into my pale skin, right in the hip. But the knife protruded out my chest, next to the heart.

Gathering all of my strength, I cried out for the one person who wouldn't come. My useless father.

He was the one who signed me up for this experiment. I didn't want to be apart of it, but no one cares about what women have to say. Especially when they are 21 and have no groom nor husband.

The cloaked men came in front of me and pried my jaw open. They held my wrists down even though they were strapped, my legs had been chained down. My head was also chained to the table but a man held it so I wouldn't move. All together my body was still.

Until I saw the beaker of black blood.

I struggled. I squirmed. I screamed. But to no avail. My body was secured down and my jaw holder had my jaw in a tight hold.

The man with the blood walked over to my side. My tears poured down my cheeks and dripped on the table. He brought the brakes over my face. My heart beat like a drum of war. He poured the liquid in my mouth.

My body set a flame.

Every part of my body felt as if it was on fire. The blood over took my own. Morphing me into a creature of death and destruction. Shaping me into a heartless and soulless being.

My back arched of the table, my captures' strength suddenly wasn't a match for mine. The screams tore my throat and and shattered the room around me. The chains were being pulled off the table. Breaking off the table.

The pentagram on my hip lit up like a flame, glowing and eery red with a tinge of violet. My body suddenly was lurched forward. From the blood soaked table, I landed on the infested floor. My body was burning up, I would be ash on the floor, just like the other girls.

Suddenly, the pain was gone. I could feel my body. The hair tickling my arm, the twitch of my fingers, my eyes blinking.

Not only that. I could sense everyone in the room. I could smell the smoke, alcohol, sweat or food on them. I could taste the uncertainty and fear that clouded them. But they had one thing that I didn't have anymore.

A beating heart.

My anger was quick and sudden. I was off the floor and in front of the guy who poured the blood down my throat.

"My sweet, beautiful creation." He complimented me. "I see our little experiment wor-"

His blood felt nice and warm. His heart cold and empty in my hand. Pity. I wanted it as my own.

The men all screamed and shrieked. I cackled. With a blink of the eye, they all were dead, but one. I saved him for last.

I walked around the throatless and heartless corpses in the room. My bare feet felt the blood on the cold tile. My now red eyes saw every speck of dirt on the floor to the roof. My bloody brown hair swayed down to my waist. My slacks torn and covered in blood. My white shirt now red.

I must of gave the man a scare, because he sat there shivering in his stone seat. You wouldn't think he'd be afraid of me, he did this to me. Yet again. I just killed his colleagues with a snap of my fingers.

I got in front of him and looked him in the eyes. His sweat and fear were an amazingly delicious combo. His soul was tainted with darkness and it looked like a nice snack.

"Hello, father." I hissed.

"K-K-Ke-Kel-Kellee." He stuttered. Oh this was amazing."N-now I know y-you're-you're a little angry-"

My sinister laughter cut his sentence short. "A little angry, huh?" I asked with a smile on my face. "Dearest daddy, I'm beyond pissed. I begged you not to let this happen. Hell, I cried out for you. Screamed for you to stop. And you sat here while I became a test rat. So guess what?"

I leaned in close to him. His heart rate accelerated tenfold.

"This power you gave to me is mine now. And I think you should get to feel it."

He screamed. He tried to run, but fell over a pew. I heard the sensational crack of his ankle and the smell of his blood filled my nose. I walked calmly down to his squirmy form and kneeled in front of him.

"Oh hush now. What was it you told me before I went a month of this torture?" I pretended to think. "Oh yes. 'Fear makes you a coward. A weakling. Accept the fate and don't act like a scared shit'."

With that I slammed my hand into his chest, grabbing his soul and heart. I ripped them both out. His body slumped to the floor, but I could give not one damn about it. His soul and heart had my attention.

Bring them to my mouth I bit into them. Moaning when his screams echoed in my head. I finished my snack and wiped my mouth. Now that I felt full, I started to walk out.

Then I looked down at my clothing.

"Tsk. Tsk." I scolded myself. "Such dirty attire. How about something a little more cleaned?" My eyes blazed red.

The blood vanished off my body. Black boots appeared on my feet, a pair of black jeans tucked in them. My shirt was a black under shirt with a corset with red strings and red trim over it. My hair became it's clean and wavy, dark brown self again, laying all the way down to my waist. My eyes lined with black eye liner all across the top of the lid and half way across under part. A dark gray shadowed my eye lid and my lips were stained a dark red. With all that done, my eyes turned back to the dark brown they were before.

Smirking, I walked out of the hell hole. Blending in with the night.

I am now the horror your parents tell you about. The evil tales you hear in church. I am the one with red eyes under your bed. I'm the one who hides in your closet. The shadow you see in the corner. I am the one whose there.

I'm a Demon.

Comments? Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Warmth.

A very weird thing. Keeps a human warm and alive, yet they complain about it all the time. I used to do it. All the time.

But now, now I can't.

I feel nothing. Not the heat pounding on my body. Nor the dry wind that bites my face. I don't feel the cold penetrating my body. Nor the heavy rain that weighs down my body.

No, I just feel the empty feelings of what was there, now gone.

I'm just a demon.

Sighing, I kept walking around the market place that humans in London put on every winter. Idiotic people buy worthless trinkets that they'll never use in their meaningless lives.

Everyone was bundled in scarves and jackets and wooly dresses. Me?

I wore a black shirt with the black corset with red lace and string on it. A black jacket covered my arms and black pants covered my legs. My black boots had a little heel and helped me glide on the ice.

This has practically been my outfit for the past 20 years. I haven't aged a bit, never slept, haven't eaten, though, I'm very hungry.

That's why I'm here. Looking for some damned souls to mark and devour. I can literally smell everyone. What their souls look like.

Some are innocent. Like that blonde girl with pig tails and her nanny. I wouldn't be able to handle her sweet taste. She'd murder my mouth.

Some are perverted. Like that Asian man sitting on a barrel with an Asian whore on his lap. I wouldn't be able to stomach him. He'd make my stomach churn with his vulgar taste and he'd most likely come up.

Some are stupid. Like the male idiots who are thieves but acting like common folks. They would put off my appetite with their stupidity.

And some are just right...

Like the boy who's marked already. His soul is tainted with hatred and anger. Scarred by a dark and horrible past. He smells divine. And he'd taste scrumptious.

But like I said, he's marked. By who?

"Holy hell." I mumbled as I gawked at his demon butler.

Raven black hair. Ruby eyes. Perfect shape. Muscular but not overly so. Quick on his feet. And I would bet 5 souls he's quick with his hands and mouth as well. Oh, the thought makes me even more hungry.

If demons can't form a contract with a human, they have another way of earning energy.

Sex.

It's like energy stealing when it comes to humans. We take the energy they put out and devour it. It doesn't sustain us as much as human souls but it does help quite a bit. When having sex with another demon, it's a bigger help.

We charge each other up to the fullest. And the best part is we don't have to stop because we don't tire nor feel pain. It's almost like eating a human soul. Demons are sweet, salty, spicy and hot all at the same time. We taste divine. And as I said before, we charge each other up. Some demons don't like deals, they prefer sex. They'll make a deal with a horny human and be the sex slave till the human dies.

I prefer both.

So looking at this scrumptious demon makes me shiver and send out heat. I want to fuck him senseless, but that could go awry.

Some demons are territorial with their sex toys. They'll mark them to the point where no demon wants them. And if he's like that, well, that could go horrible.

While in thought I didn't notice I bumped into that perverted Asian man. Oh hell.

"Ooo, hello." He purred. "You must be cold, care to sit on my lap and warm up?"

"No. I'm fine." I said, eyeing is emotionless whore.

"Oh come on. I'm not gonna bite. Unless you as-" he got caught off when that delicious smelling boy came over.

"Lau. She evidently doesn't want to do anything with you. Drop it." He commanded. Jeez. For a 13, maybe 14 year old kid, he's bossy.

"Ciel Phantomhive. I was simply checking if she was cold and needed to be warmed." This Lau guy said.

"And I said no, I didn't."

"See? Leave her be." Ciel said.

I turned on my heel and walked away, able to tell the boy was following me. And... His demon. My pace was fast, his was slow. This Ciel boy was falling behind.

"Sebastian," he mumbled, though I could hear him. "I order you to get her and come and talk to me."

"Yes, my lord." A deep, sexy voice said.

Wait... Oh fuck.

I did the smart thing and turned the corner and started to walk behind the tents. Well, I thought it was smart. I should've known better.

I literally was tackled to the ground, and my body slid a few feet. The tackler was resting his weight all on my ass, which felt good but awkward.

"Sorry, ma'am." The deep voice said slowly.

"Oh. That's alright. But be a dear and get the hell off me." I growled.

He tugged my long hair, making me gasp with a painful pleasure. Pulling my hair, he pulled my head back so my eyes met his. And took my will power not to shiver and fuck him there and then.

His eyes glowed crimson, my eyes changing in response to his. He smiled sinisterly at me, bringing me back to reality. Using my legs, I managed to kick him off me.

I quickly flipped off the ground. He was standing up, looking at me with a certain appreciation, and something else I couldn't distinguish. A certain look that made me tingle in my lower regions.

"Who are you?" He asked.

Like I'd say my name before he did. "You first."

He chuckled. "Stubborn. I like that." Hell, take him back! "My name is Sebastian. The Phantomhive butler."

"Kellee. Lone demon." I answered with a sigh.

"Alone? Tsk. Tsk." He walked slowly over to me. "You shouldn't be alone. Someone might want to, I don't know, take advantage of you." He grabbed my arms and pulled me to him. My boobs pressed against his chest.

Looking up at him, he was 6 feet compared to my 5'9 stature, I said, "As I said, I'm a demon. Hard to take advantage of me."

He smirked. "A challenge. I like it." His hands started to slide down my arms, to my stomach and started to creep lower.

But I slapped his hands away.

"Keep off pal." I growled.

He laughed. "But you're on the verge of starvation. You need to gain energy. I can help you. You can help me. I need it as well."

"I-I- Doesn't your master wish to speak with me?" I quickly changed the topic.

He closed his eyes and growled lowly, then, and only then, did I realize he was a very big territorial demon. And oh did he want to mark me. He opened his eyes and they were glowing a very dark red. Set ablaze with, that's what I saw early, the fine sin of lust.

"Yes. He did. But I want to talk to you first." He growled very lowly. "You're a female demon. Alone. No marks. A pure, untouched demon. You smell so divine that I'm sure every demon wants to mark you." He gripped my hips tight and pulled me flush against him. "Female demons are so rare. The last one I met was to touched. But you..." He groaned deeply and throaty. "You need to be marked. And I'm willing to help you."

I snorted. "Yeah, thanks for the offer but no. I'm fine being unmarked."

He growled loudly and then he was on top of me, his body covered mine. "I'm offering. Other demons will take. I can tell you're new. Very new. You wouldn't stand a chance against older demons."

I glared at him. He laughed.

"You know I'm right, so why risk it. Plus," One of his hands slid down and grabbed my boob, making me moan. "I can make you feel very full and pleasured."

I stayed silent.

"Make a deal with me." He suddenly said. "You can list some rules that I can and can't do. And that way, you're full."

His idea was very appealing. And I mean VERY. His member downstairs was big, I could feel it. He was very sexy and very willing. But still, it seemed like it had down points.

"And if I made a deal with you," I asked slowly, "would I have a place to stay?"

He nodded. "You'd have to work as a maid but do very little actual work. You'll have a higher room then the staff and plenty more."

I bit my lip and closed my eyes. Then sighed and nodded.

If only I knew what was coming in my future.

After the deal making, and his attempt to 'help warm me', we walked back to his Master. The little boy who needed to talk to me. Why? I have no clue.

"My Lord." Sebastian bowed. "This is Miss Kellee. She's agreed to be a maid at the state. Very helpful indeed." He almost purred the end of it.

Ciel looked at me, so emotionless. Finally, he said, "If you're going to work for me. You're going to need to wear proper women's clothing. This," he motioned at my clothes. "Is preposterous."

What a little prick!

Clearing my throat, I sweetly said, "You shouldn't dictate my clothing. I've worn this before you came out your mother's womb." His eye widened. "Yes. I know what your Butler is, what you did. No, you don't boss me around. I'm not in a deal with you. But to make your childish ass happy," I sighed, "I'll wear the proper maid attire when on duty, a dress when you have a formal gathering or when it's appropriate. I will wear this," I pointed at my outfit, "When off duty and when we go out to events like this. Ok?"

He glared at me. A few moments passed before he said, "And if I said no?"

I chuckled. "To bad."

He just nodded. Finally, turning to Sebastian, he said, "You'll take care of her and watch her. That's an order."

Sebastian bowed. "Yes, my lord."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not a child that needs watched." I mumbled. Sebastian smirked at me.

"Alright. Now, Kellee, was it?" I nodded, then Ciel continued. "Go to Phantomhive estate. The driver will take you and come back for me. Go in and introduce yourself. Get fitted in a maid outfit, and begin your duty. Now, go."

With that, he left me behind. Sebastian smirked at me before walking off after his Master. What a fucking bunch of pricks! I hate people!

My mark burned, telling me I had to leave now. Signing, I trudged to find the damn coach driver.

Oh hell.

I really hate this kid. And that damn sexy Butler!

Sorry this chapter is short.

Thoughts? Comments? REVIEW!

And if I get at least 5 reviews, maybe a little side action will happen for you naughty people out there in the next chapter. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Embarrassment.

I can't describe, other than that's all I'm feeling at this moment. And a very high form of shame. Some anger and hatred mixed in there as well. Why am I so angry?

I can't find the fucking carriage!

I've literally looked at every God damn carriage here and it's not here. I've seen the Phantomhive symbol, and it's not on any of the doors. I've been in this damned lot for over an hour! It's Sebastian's fault. Be didn't tell me what the carriage looked like. Stupid fuc-

... Oh you've got to be joking me.

I had apparently walked past it an hour, go when I had started this damn search for the carriage. It was right by the entrance. The symbols bright as day on the doors of the carriage. Oh my fucking hell.

Sighing irritability, I walked over to the driver. He had gray hair, glasses and held a cup of tea. He was also in a butler's suit, let's hope he isn't like Sebastian.

"Um, hi." I started, "My name is Kellee. Sebastian told me to talk to you. I'm a new maid and he said you'd drive me to the state." I finished uncertainly. He hadn't even blinked.

"Ho ho ho." Was all he said. Really?

"Is that a no?"

"Ho ho ho." Again. All he said.

"Yes?"

"Ho ho ho."

"Kill me now!" I groaned in frustration. "Look, I just need you to drive me to the state and you can come back here and 'ho' at all the people you want."

"Ho ho ho." I literally was about to tackle him when yelling came from the frozen lake. Looking down, I saw the humans running and screaming. Their fear was a mouthwatering scent and I couldn't help but run down to see what was causing it.

"Stay there, my good sir." I yelled at the coach driver.

The response was, "Ho ho ho." I've known the man less than 5 minutes and his response doesn't even surprise me anymore.

I was there in two seconds flat. A little slow but it would have to do right now. Looking at the scene I saw one of the thieves from earlier standing there with a gun, pointing it at an inspector from the yard. Ciel Phantomhive was standing in front of the thief, looking at him defiantly.

Is that the Noah's Ark made of ice over there? It's well down in my opinion, lovely crafting skil-

Off topic! Back to the scene at hand!

The thief pointed the gun at Ciel. "I'm down to the last three. Are you really not gonna run, little nobleman?" He sneered.

"I have no need to," Ciel said with a small smirk, "because..." He trailed off. The thief's eyes wide with surprise and fear.

Of course I felt Sebastian coming long before I heard and saw him. He was ice skating, jumping in the air like a buffoon, knocking the gun out of the criminal's hand. The other two companions of said criminal, started to shoot at Sebastian, who jumped in the air, gracefully dodging all the bullets.

"That's the legendary quadruple spin jump." A judge breathed, clearly amazed.

Then a very dramatic man started to preach to the crowd around him. "It's the gallant blackbird dancing upon a world of white and silver! Enchanted by that smirking face, being overcome with delight, maidens reach for those wings!"

I looked over at Ciel and saw he quite visibly shivered. And I don't think that was from the cold. It makes a woman wonder what happens while she's away. It frankly not there in general.

Sebastian kept spinning around on the ice, knocking over the men who shot at him. The judges gave him all tens, a full score.

"Damn." The criminal pulled out a stick of dynamite and lit it. "You brat. Be blown to smithereens, then!" He threw the dynamite at Ciel. My body lurched forward with out thought and grabbed Ciel, throwing him in the air.

Sebastian caught him and was holding him spread eagle style! Ha! Comical.

Something rolled by my feet. I looked down and... "Oh hell!" I mumbled to no one in particular. Of course the dynamite would come to me. Of course!

It blew up, sending me flying in the air. But to make this look graceful, I did a few backflips, managing to land on the ice on both feet without a scratch.

"Look how the dark Angel is able to flip through the air, her movements so full of grace and peace. The sun reflects off her hair and her sinister halo gleams in the light. She makes the maiden jealous." The overly dramatic man yelled.

"Damn that man." I mumbled, once again, to know one.

The ground kept shaking blowing, all thanks to the asshole who was throwing dynamite stick after stick. He was attempting to blow up Sebastian and Ciel. His aim was horrible and anyone could throw better than he could.

"Stop it, Boss! Have you forgotten?!" His two side kicks came running over to him. "We're standing on ice!"

"No shit!" I yelled at him. Laughing a their petrified faces. I immediately stopped laughing when the ice started to fall apart... with me right in the center. "Welp, this is gonna end bad." I sighed.

I started to fall. My feet were centimeters from touching the water. My skin close to feeling to cold.

Suddenly, hands grasped my hips and slammed me into a firm chest. I felt the sensation of being in the air, yet, my back was against someone else. Meaning only one thing...

Sebastian was holding my hips and had me pulled to his body. Oh hell, take him back! He is going to literally hold me in his grasp the entire time I work foe him.

I was turned around and was forced to bend over. Sebastian's held mine, his hands on my hip and back, mine on his shoulder and arm. We looked as if we'd been dancing and he'd dipped me right as the song ended.

"The Ark sails on! It sails on! And the maiden and Noah himself are once again reunited!" That man yelled again.

I smirked. "He called you Noah." I whispered, dangerously close to Sebastian's lips.

He cringed slightly. "I know. It's awful." He undipped me, but slammed me into his chest.

"You're going to make my breasts bruised." I grumbled, unconsciously rubbing said breasts on his chest.

He growled huskily in my ear, "Not this way, I won't."

I immediately glared at him, hoping to Lucifer my cheeks weren't pink, or worse, red. That would be so embarrassing. Practically telling him, 'Hey, you just turned me on and it actually I've never had people talk to me like that.'

I pushed away from, standing next to my new 'master'. I swear he's glaring at me. For what? I have no clue, I did take a stick of TNT for the little boy. He'd best be happy.

Now we wait...

Oh dear hell, this is long.

I'm going to kill Sebastian! He's got to be fucking kidding me! There is no way in hell I'm wearing this. Nope. Not a chance. Not in this mansion I won't!

The damned maid's outfit is atrocious. It's so short and way to tight! If I needed oxygen, I'd be dead right now.

My corset was very tight, showing my C sized breasts, my curvy waist and my thin stomach. The skirt barely went to the beginning of my thighs. My stockings went up to my mid thigh and my boots went to my knees. My hair was in a ponytail, my bangs hanging in my face.

I looked like a prostitute.

I grumbled out several curse words at the mirror. Sighing, I smoothed my apron out, walked to the door and walked out.

As I walked down to the kitchen for the staff meeting, I recalled the earlier encounters.

_I barely walked in the door and was tackled by two people. One had red hair and one had blonde hair. And they were yelling. Why do humans yell when they are excited? It's annoying._

_"Oh my, she's pretty. Yes!" The maid with red hair yelled._

_"Yeah! Beautiful!" The blonde hair said. I'm guessing by the smell of dirt and pesticide, he's the gardener._

_I pried them off me and out of curiosity, asked, "How did you know I'd be here? I just accepted the job today."_

_Another staff member, (and by the smell of burnt food, he was a chef, and not a good one either) said, "We heard Tanka talk about it. He came in here before you did."_

_"Tanka talks?!" I asked, shocked._

_He laughed, then took my hand in his and kissed it. "My name is Barldory. But please, call me Bard. And you, lovely temptation, what is your name?"_

_"Oh. Kellee."_

_"What a lovely name, yes! My name is Mey-Rin." The maid said._

_"Hi! I'm Finny!" The gardener smiled. I can't help but like this kid. He's adorable!_

_Bard kissed my hand again, letting his lips linger longer than necessary. I noted Sebastian growling lowly. Oh, this could be fun._

_Mustering all of my will not to puke, I scooted closer to Bard, putting my hand in his chest and arms._

_"Mmm, nice to meet you all, but Bard," He smirked at me. "A man like you should know his way around this mansion. Mind giving me a 'special' tour?" I said with a wink._

_He was about to answer when my hips were grabbed and my back slammed into a firm chest. Sebastian._

_Said man, practically growled, "Maybe later. First, Miss Kellee, let's get you dressed in the proper attire." With that I was being pulled upstairs._

_I turned back and yelled at Bard, "After I get dressed perhaps?" He nodded enthusiastically._

_Sebastian dragged me into a random room. It had a sowing machine in the corner, I'm guessing this is where I get fitted. Interesting, there is a lot of cabinets._

_Before I could understand what was happening, my back slammed against the wall. Jeez, my back would be so bruised. But never mind that. Mind the fact that a demon was hovering above me._

_And boy was he pissed._

_"Kellee." He growled. "You made deal with me, you are mine. No. One. Else's."_

_"Uh huh." I shook my head. "We never agreed that I couldn't sleep with anyone else. Never." I grinned like a Cheshire cat._

_His eyes turned the bright red and his hands left their places by my head and started to slither down my body._

_They lightly touched my breasts, went down and touched my curves, ghosting over the area I wanted him the most, then down to my thighs. He yanked them up, instantly, my legs wrapped around his waist._

_He pressed against me, causing so much friction. I didn't want to break. I wanted to see how far he could go before he snapped. But it was so hard. We both lusted each other, and it was hard to ignore._

_His lips ghosted my neck, before his snake of tongue slithered up and down my jugular. And I couldn't help be turned on by this. He was making it so erotic. I had to stop this. Now!_

_"Se-Sebastian." I stuttered out. "Stop. We need to stop."_

_He stopped his ministrations, and it was as if he snapped out of a daze. He spoke his head and said, "Your outfit is in the closet. Meet me in the kitchen for a staff meeting." With that he walked out._

And now I'm here. Feeling so weird all because 2 males were very aroused in the kitchen, hell, Mey-Rin was slightly turned on, I could tell!

Sebastian had his eyes glued to me the entire time. Bard was staring at my short skirt, which practically showed my laced black underwear. Mey-Rin was bright pink and refused to look at me. Finny and Tanka didn't care. Thank Lucifer.

Sebastian cleared his throat. "Ok. Jobs. Funny, weed and water the garden."

"Yes!" Finny said with a salute.

He pointed at the other female. "Mey-Rin. Clean and hang the laundry. Fold afterwards."

"Yes!" She nodded her head.

"Bard." Sebastian glared at him since he was shamelessly staring at my ass. "Attempt to cook a decent meal. No explosives."

"Ok." Bard said, distracted.

"And Kellee." He looked at my short skirt and smirked slightly. "I'll give you that 'special' tour."

"Ok." I said with a nod of the head.

"Oi! I was gonna do it!" Bard yelled.

"You have a job. Now," he fixed them with a glare, "Go!" They scrambled off, to afraid to stay. I watched them scramble off before looking at Sebastian. He was still staring at my skirt.

I cleared my throat, clearing him from his daze. "Yes. And you. Let's go."

We walked around for a bit. He showed me the dining room. The meeting room. The office. The bathroom that I'd use. (That I graciously had to share with him. Yay.) The game room. The servant quarters, where I was informed I'd be sleeping some place else. Higher class apparently.

Finally, he showed me my room.

It was high class all right. Huge 4 post draped king bed, huge comforter, black curtains that were currently shut. A huge oak dresser with matching wardrobe. A cushioned chair in the corner with a table next to it. I had to a night stand in each side of my bed and a candle on each.

I walked around a bit. Touched a few things. Felt the silky soft sheets, the thick curtains. My hip bumped into the hair brush in my vanity and I bent over to retrieve it. I didn't know that my skirt rose high, showing black laced thong to Sebastian.

I stiffened. I smelt Sebastian's arousal. I heard his growl. Felt his lust rolling off him. And I can't say that it didn't turn me on. I heard the door slam and lock. Before I had the chance to turn around, I wad tossed on the comfy bed.

I knew it would be comfy. I called it. Wait! Off topic!

Sebastian hovered over me, my wrists held down by his hands. His eyes bright red, mine just as red. He growled lowly, it rumbled through his chest and vibrated against mine, causing me to gasp. He took his shot.

He crushed his lips to mine.

**Oooooooh. What's gonna happen? They gonna get freaky next or will Kellee fight him off?**

**Review what you think or wish below in the comments box and I get 5 reviews on this chapter, I'll update tomorrow. If not, I post next week, maybe 2, on Sunday.**


	4. Chapter 4

Lust.

A fine sin that every human and demon feel. It's pleasurable. It's painful. Either way, it's there. It courses through the veins, taking hold of all rational thoughts or actions, and throws them astray. It throws you off course.

That's all I felt now, was lust. It burnt through my body like a wildfire. Scorching my insides, the flames tearing me apart.

Sebastian's tongue plunged in my mouth, dancing with mine. The battle of dominance at war, who would break and who would win. His hold never lessened on my wrists, so the urge to run my hands down his hot body was uncomfortable. His skin burnt mine. It was cold.

We were two storms practically brewing, getting ready to rain, hail and storm. I felt the energy, the raw power he gave off, and that was enough for me to break then and there. What he was doing to my body was shattering me.

His tongue defeated mine. His lips trailed down to my neck and licked, bit, and sucked on the skin. I moaned and whimpered with pleasure. My hips arched, rubbing against his straining member. He groaned against my skin before forcing my hands together. I have no clue how he did it, most likely with magic, but he tied them together and I couldn't move them.

His hands trailed up and down my body, pressing down on certain places that made me crazed with lust. His glowing eyes raked my body, making me squirm, awaiting the intense pleasure.

His fingers snagged the strings of my corset, seeing as they were in the front, and pulled it loose. The corset opened, my bosoms being freed from the tight restraint.

Thank you Sebastian!

Said man's eyes widened at the sight of my breasts, immediately, I felt more lust roll off him. It seemed he wanted skin against skin because he seductively, and I mean seductively, took off his glove. He used his teeth and slowly dragged the glove off his right hand. Then his left. Letting them join my corset on the floor.

His soft, yet firm hands slid up my bare waist, up my ribs and grabbed my C sized boobs. I gasped and arched my chest into his hands. I've never been touched this way, and I can already tell you Sebastian is the best. He kneaded my bosoms like bread. His fingers pinched my hardened nipples, twisting them like taffy.

His tongue came in to play.

He circled my left boob before taking it into his mouth, sucking on it like his life depended on it. He made sure my other boob had the same attention, not letting it feel left out.

After a few moments, my moans filling the air, he went back up to my neck, biting and licking it. His left hand pulled my hair, while his right hand slid down to my skirt. He started to pull it off-

"Miss Kellee." A female voice said, sounding close.

I snapped out of my lust filled daze, even though I still wanted Sebastian, I wouldn't break. Not now. Not yet.

"Sebastian." I hissed. "Get off. They can't find us like this." I used my legs and kicked him off the bed. As soon as he hit the floor, whatever spell was on my arms, vanished.

I quickly stood up and ran to my closet, which was thankfully filled with Maid outfits. I grabbed a bigger looking corset right as Mey-Rin walked in.

"Oh my!" She yelled, her face turning red, her nose started to bleed. "I'm sorry! Yes!" She covered her eyes.

"Mey-Rin," I purred, "It's ok. We're both females. We shouldn't be ashamed. Yes. You caught me changing. Oh well. It's all right."

"I'm ashamed." She mumbled, eyes still covered.

I walked up to her, grabbing her hands, and looking her in the eyes. "It's ok. Now, do me a favor and help me lace this bitch. It's a pain." I said, lifting the corset.

She nodded and helped me put it on and tightened it, but not badly. At least my bosoms weren't suffocating this time. Grabbing my head piece, I put it on. Then together, we walked out of my room.

Thankfully, she didn't see Sebastian laying on the floor next to my bed.

Shaking my head of what just happened, I asked, "So what we're you calling me for, you know, earlier?"

"Oh." She blushed slightly. "I need help with laundry. I put 30 cups instead of 3." She turned scarlet with embarrassment when my jaw dropped.

"H-how did you do that?" I squeaked, getting over my shock.

"I'm far-sighted." She said, pushing her glasses up. "I read it wrong." I walked into the laundry room and stopped dead in my tracks.

The room was filled with suds!

I stood there, silent, for a few moments before turning to her and said, "Get me a mop and then take the laundry out and hang it."

"Yes!" She said before racing to a near cupboard and getting me the mop. She then took a basket of wet sheets and walked out the door connected to the room.

As soon as the door closed, I raced around the room, getting every single sud. I also made the floor and sparkly clean. I threw the now empty detergent box into the trash and arranged the soap boxes.

A few minutes later, Mey-Rin came in, and her jaw comically hit the floor. "W-what!? How?!"

I giggled. "Honey. A maid who can't do a simple chore isn't worth the shoes she wears."

"Woah." She said surprised. "That thing you said, it sounded a lot like something Sebastian says."

"Oh." I ground out. Then faked a smile. "Well, now that that's done. Let's go wax the floor shall we?"

"Yes." She said with a nod.

**~TIME SKIP~**

"No, Mey-Rin! Don't wax that, that's the stair step, not the floor!" I said in a tired voice.

She'd been waxing everything but the floor. God damn!

I was on my hands and knees, using a scrub brush to get the little corners that a mop wouldn't reach. Mey-Rin had a little rag since she apparently broke her mop and lost her brush. How? I have no clue.

It had been about an hour and I'm pretty sure she did one square and I've done all the rest. We were waxing the lobby room. The room in front of the door. Also known as a ball room. Many names for this room. Have tempted to call it Miny Hell.

I laid my head on the floor, unaware that I was showing the demonic butler behind me my thong. My head pounded with annoyance that I didn't hear him come up behind me.

"Kellee." I jumped and flipped around, glaring at the butler. He smirked and leaned down, whispering in my ear he said, "Your undergarments are showing. And I'd rather not let the cook see them. They are for my eyes only." He growled the last part.

"Well maybe if you'd actually give me a proper one, like Mey-Rin's, we wouldn't have this issue. Hmm?" I snapped back.

He just smirked. Cocky bastard.

He stood up and said to both me and Mey-Rin, "Dinner for the staff will be soon. Hurry up and finish your chores." With a nod, he walked out.

I finished scrubbing the floor. Mey-Rin finished knocking over the bucket of wax on the floor. We'd been done with our chores by now if not for her damn clumsiness.

"This is gonna be a rough time." I muttered to myself.

**~TIME SKIP~**

It was about 8 o'clock when me and Mey-Rin came in for food. We would have been in here at 7 if she didn't fuck up the floor and spill more wax on the stairs. She's lucky I was here and got it down.

The males(excluding Sebastian) were in the room, already have gorged themselves with the food they created. Leaving a small scrap of meat on a tray with a few cold mixed vegetables on the side dish.

This was disgusting.

"Hey ladies. Left you some more food than normal. The roast was good and the pot of veggies was fresh." Bard said, cigarette in his mouth.

"More than normal?" I asked, looking at Mey-Rin.

"Yes." She said solemnly. "I usually get done later, so the staff eat without me. There's usually only some vegetables left. No meat. This is a treat."

I shook my head, grabbed the tray of food and threw it on the garbage. All the staff, excluding Tanka, gasped in shock. Mey-Rin the loudest.

"I'm not letting you eat that." I said pointing at the garbage can. "I'll cook up some new, hot food Mey-Rin. Now, get me these ingredients."

I listed what I needed. She ran and got them, managing to not break anything.

I set out the pan of water on the stove, letting it burn on full heat. Using a sharp chef knife, I chopped the cabbage, carrots and celery quickly. I dumped them in the pot of boiling water. I took the bag of rice and poured it into the pot, stirring it around with the veggies.

Setting the strainer in the sink, I poured the water into it. The water went through the strainer while the cook food stayed in it. I had set to bowls near me, that way I could distribute the food fast. I grabbed the warm soy sauce and poured the perfect amount in each bowl. Then I took a Parsley leaf and set it in top of top of the food.

"And here you go." I set the bowl in front of Mey-Rin, who's eyes were wide as saucers, mouth agape. The men were shocked as well. Surprised and angry. Ha!

"Th-thank you, K-Kellee!" Mey-Rin stuttered.

I waved at her. "No problem. I had to cook for myself all the time." Realizing what I said, I quickly told her, "No eat, before it gets cold."

And that she did. First bite she took, she immediately moaned at the taste. She then took another spoon full. Then another. In a matter of minutes, it was gone.

Me being what I am, picked at my food, only eating the equivalent of two bites. "That was so delicious, yes!" Mey-Rin exclaimed.

I laughed. "Want mine? I don't eat much, I mean, a lot." I quickly amended my mistake.

"Are you sure?" She asked. I nodded. "Sure." She then ate that my bowl. "Thank you so much, Kellee! That was so good."

I smiled at her. Then smirked at Bard, who was scowling. Finny had an adorable look of awe on his face. And Tanka just sat there, with his steaming cup of tea.

"Don't be jealous, Baldory." I said with my signature smirk. "Maybe I'll cook for you one day."

He grumbled, "Whatever."

Laughing, I said, "Go bathe you three. I'll clean the kitchen." They perked up and threw questions at me.

"Are you sure?" Mey-Rin asked.

"We can help." Finny offered.

"It's only fair." Bard said sheepishly.

"Ho ho ho." Tanka said.

I'm going to imagine he said, "Are you sure?" Or maybe "I'd gladly stay and help." Just because I can't understand him, yet, doesn't mean I won't converse with him. Hell, I'm a nutter.

Once again, I waved them off. "Yeah. I'll be fine. Now goooo." I shooed them off.

They walked out after hesitating a moment. After they left, I grabbed the pile of dirty dishes, put them in the warm sink water then began scrubbing them. After 5 minutes, and a lot of demon speed, they were done, dried and put away. I started scrubbing the counters when Sebastian walked in.

"Oh, and what are you doing?" He smirked.

"What's it look like?" I asked, motioning at the counters. "I'm cleaning. Doing my job." I continued to scrub the counter.

Suddenly, he was pressing against me. His hands on the corner of the counter. "You can also do another job." He said, pressing against me a little harder.

"You're very sexually active aren't you?" I asked him. He nodded. "I'm not. So get off me. I'm not always horny. You might be, I'm not." I then said slowly, "Now remember. You are horny. I'm not. So no doing this to me all the time unless I want you to. Plus," I chuckled, "Don't want the young master seeing us. A compromising position like this."

Sebastian growled angrily before he practically disappeared in thin air. I heard an upstairs door shut loudly, shaking the hanging pots slightly. I rolled my eyes, "Baby."

I finished my job and walked upstairs, in the complete a dark, seeing as Sebastian kindly blew out every candle. What a prick. Not my fault after a long as day and not sleeping for about 8 years, I'm kind of tired.

Sighing, I walked into my room and to my closet. I pulled out a soft, fuzzy black towel. I took of my maid outfit, stockings, boots and head piece. I covered myself with a towel and walked to the bathroom.

I filled the gray porcelain bath tub with hot water. As soon as it was filled, I set my towel on the stool and stepped in. Immediately, I moaned. The hot water relaxed my tense muscles and nerves.

After resting for a half hour, I cleaned myself. I shampooed and conditioned my hair. Washed my body with an Apple flavored body soap and that was that. I unplugged the bath tub and stepped out. I dried myself off then walked to the mirror.

My hair was dripping wet and look black, contrast to when my hair is dry and it's natural long dark brown. My eyes were their usual dark brown with specks of black. I never looked different from that day. Never aged.

Sighing, I brushed my teeth and rinsed my mouth out with hot water. Feeling refreshed, I walked to the door and walked out-

Or slammed into a hard chest. That works too.

I slipped on the tile floor and almost fell to the down, but two strong hands caught me. I looked up and saw Bard, shirtless. Oh joy

"Kellee?" He said quizzicaly. "You're still up, and... wet." He said with perverted smirk.

I got my bearings and uprighted my self. "Yes. Just got out of a bath. What are you doing up? Isn't your bathroom the one all the way in another wing?"

"Yeah." He said nonchalantly. "Just doing one last guard look. No burglars or nothin''."

"Well, none here. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm heading to bed. Night." I walked past him, his hand skimming my ass. It took my will power not to punch him.

"Good night." He said. I hate humans. HATE!

I reached my room and slammed the door, locking it. Sighing, I put on my nightgown. I combed out my hair, making sure there was no knots. I blew out the candle on my vanity and laid in my bed.

Now demons don't sleep, we go into a meditative state. We look asleep, but we aren't. We are aware of everything around us. Every movement. Every word spoken. Everything.

Quite weird when some is near you in your meditative state. You can sense their body, their movements. And that's precisely why I locked my door. Bard is outside my door.

Fucking stalker.

**~TIME SKIP~**

Ciel walked past me as I swept the staircase, Sebastian at his tail. He hasn't talked to me since last night. Never thought I'd say this, but it annoys me he's ignoring me. I want him to be looking at me. Not anywhere but me.

Suddenly, (Jesus, so many sudden things in this damn house!), a blonde haired girl burst through the doors. Screaming, "Cieeeeeeelllll!"

Wait, isn't that the girl from the market?

"Ciel!" She yelled in a high pitched voice.

"Oh dear Lucifer." I groaned.

"Hey, who's this?" She asked while pointing at me.

**DEMON-CREATED-CHAPTER-END**

_**So what'cha think? Comment. Review. PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Annoyance.

There is no way I can describe it. Except that's all I'm feeling right now. Unbridled annoyance. A lot of anger. Hell, a ton of regret. Mostly for taking this damn job. But mostly, I was faced with annoyance.

And I swear, with this little girl doesn't get her pink gloved hands off me in five seconds, she'll be missing a blonde pigtail.

"Who's this?" She asked again.

"This," Ciel motioned to me, "Is Kellee. My new maid."

I bowed respectfully. "Hello, young mistress." I hissed, glaring at her shoes with a hatred powerful enough to make demons cringe. When I stood up, I plastered a smile on my face and attempted to not hit the girl with my broom.

"Hi Kellee!" She squealed. Oh my demon eggs! I'm going to kill her. "I'm Elizabeth, but call me Lizzy. You're so pretty. But I think you'd look better in yellow-no!-PINK!"

My eyebrow twitched and my smile became slightly better. "Well," I said through clenched teeth, "thank you for your opinion. But, I like black better."

"Oh." She pouted. "You're like Ciel with wearing almost no color." She brightened suddenly, turning around and running at Ciel.

Oh thank Lucifer.

"Cieeeell." She grabbed his arms and actually started twirling him in the air. Damn. The girl has strength. But, yet again, Ciel is lighter than a toothpick.

I chuckled at my own thoughts.

Lizzy sat Ciel on the ground. Out of nowhere, she pulled a red box out and gave it to Ciel. Something in that box, it didn't feel right. It gave off a aura of darkness. More than evil. It made my stomach twist.

"Here! This is for you." Or maybe it's this girl's voice. I don't know. "Open it. Quick! Quick!"

He sighed and started to untie the bow on the box when Lizzy grabbed his hand, studying it. "Wh-What? I thought I broke that!" She said, disbelieving her eyes. She must be talking about the ring.

"Ah, Sebastian repaired it."

"No way!" She yelled. "It was all cracked! I don't even see any flaws."

Sebastian put his hand on his chest. "Such skill is only natural for one-" Ciel cut him off.

Ha!

"Who serves as a butler for the Phantomhives."

Sebastian bowed. "Exactly as you say."

Lizzy backed up, and said in a depressed tone, "I see. Sebastian..." She trailed off.

"Lady Elizabeth," Sebastian asked, "what is in that little box?"

Yes. I'd like to know as well.

Except she freaked out and took it back. "Ah, this is just, uh... A secret!"

Sebastian, me and Ciel all went, "Huh?" I don't know what they are thinking, but this girl is lying. And very confusing. She's giving me a migraine.

"Didn't you just say you were going to give it to me?" Ciel asked, evidently confused.

She closed one eye and pointed a finger in the air, as if proving a huge point. "That was a feint!"

"Feint?" I mumbled, where Ciel said the same, but louder.

"A lady who tries to catch a man with gifts is no lady. It's unseemly." She turned to her nanny. "Now, Paula, ring your bells!"

My mind is spinning.

"Yes, my lady!" She suddenly pulled handbells from nowhere. "Jingle jingle jingle." Oh goodie. A Tanka want to be. Well guess what? YOU WON'T BE AS GOOD AS HIM!

I've come to accept Tanka as one of my own.

"Well, good day to you all!" She yelled, grabbed Paula and ran out the door. Quite literally.

"So what did she come over for, then?" Ciel asked, overly confused.

"Not to have her nanny jingle us with her bells, that's for sure." I answered, leaning on my broom.

Sebastian, the little pet, gave a better reason. "Tomorrow is your birthday, Young Master. Perhaps that's the reason?" Ciel tensed up. "What do you say? Shall we hold a party? It looks as if there are others who are hoping to celebrate it, too."

Looking over, I saw all the staff stuck their heads out from behind a pillar. Even Tanka. We have to hold this party now. And Finny. Aww, for the boy, we have to! Screw that fact it's Ciel's birthday. Let's party!

"My birthday..." said boy muttered, "On my birthday... I was going to sleep with my mother. Father was going to give me a present. I was so looking forward to it... To my birthday." I scowled at the boy from behind.

We all have dark past. Some worst than other's. He's lucky he's still got a good life. Some, are less fortunate than him.

"Young Master?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel started to walk upstairs. "Ridiculous. Bring me tea in my room."

Sebastian bowed. "Straight away." He looked up and for the first time, I saw him glare at Ciel's back.

"Wow. Never thought you, a Master's pet, would actually look at him with distaste." I teased. Sure I'd been here a span of two days, but feels like a damn life time.

He just looked at me, then walked away. Barely acknowledging my presence.

Damn him! Him ignoring me is actually starting to bug me.

**~TIME SKIP~**

As I finished mopping the floor, the phone next to me rang. I glared at it for a second before answering. "Hello. This is the Phantomhive estate. How can I be of service?"

"Hello!" A frantic voice yelled. It was the nanny, Paula. "I need your help!"

This was serious, well, apparently. "Yes?" I urged her to go on.

"Lady Elizabeth disappeared! Straight out of the carriage. Around Islington. The door was wide open, her and the ring were gone!" Paula cried out.

"Wait," I retraced her words, "you said the ring was gone to? As if she'd taken it?"

"Yes!"

I thought about it in silence. This sounded so familiar. A ring. Missing children. A tune played in the back of my head. But I couldn't place it.

"Damn." I groaned, my head started to hurt from the tune. I couldn't think of the name nor the lyrics to the tune.

"What?" I heard her ask

"I'll alert my master. Goodbye." I hung up and ran upstairs, all the way to Ciel's office. I barged in and startled Ciel.

"Don't you know it's rude not to knock before entering?" He asked snippily.

Groaning I ran back to the door, closed it. Knocked. Then walked in before he said anything.

"I have to report something." I snapped. "You're little friend went missing. Lady Elizabeth."

"Missing?!" He exclaimed.

"Yes. I heard from her nanny that she disappeared from the carriage around Islington." My headed swam with that incessant tune.

"We'll move out immediately. For Heaven's sake. What was she thinking?" He growled.

"Before that, I have this for you." Sebastian held a latter on a silver tray. Was he in here the whole time?

Ciel opened it. What I saw made my head pound more so, the tune and children's faces mixing together.

"Scotland Yard is frantically continuing their search in the case where only young girls are kidnapped. The bodies of the girls have not been found, but most likely... The culprit sends out the Shard of Hope-"

_Shard of Hope. Shard of Hope! __**SHARD OF HOPE!**_

The name was screaming in my head. I swear I've heard it before. I feel like this Shard of Hope was in that box. The one Lady Elizabeth had. My stomach lurched, or, it would if it could. My body felt suddenly ten time hotter, of that were possible.

_Daa da da da da da da. Da da da. Da da da. Daa da da da da da da. Da daaa da da._

That stupid tune. That damn tune! What the hell is it?! My vision blurred and I felt almost weightless. Like I was heading somewhere quickly...

"What shall we do?"

My trance snapped. I wasn't moving. My vision was cleared. The tune was gone and son was the voices. It was ok. But it wasn't at the same time.

"We shall ease the Queen's gloom. That is our highest priority. No matter what happens."

**~TIME SKIP~**

We were in the carriage, in our way to Islington. It was silent in the carriage. I wish someone would talk. The tune bad come back and I couldn't place it. It was killing my brain. It was killing me.

"Young Master?" Sebastian finally broke the spell of silence, but not the tune.

"Open the carriage door." He ordered.

"Yes?" Sebastian said, confused.

"Go and question the victims' families and make a list of suspects. We need names and addresses. Sneak into the crime scenes. You should be able to achieve all that within three hours, no?" He asked. Daring him to say no. After satisfied he wouldn't say no, he continued, "In the meantime, I will take care of some minor business. That is all."

"I see." Sebastian said solemnly. "And what of Miss Kellee?"

Oh now he sees I'm here.

"She'll stay with me, help me search." I found the sting in my hip compelled me to do so. "Hurry up and get on with it."

Sebastian nodded. "Yes, my Lord." Master's pet.

With that he jumped from the carriage and was gone. I looked over at Ciel who glared out the window. Once again, the carriage was silent and tune was louder.

Unknowingly and unseen by Ciel, I started to twitch in my seat.

**~TIME SKIP~**

We'd left the carriage and walked down Islington street, now deserted. The dogs barked in the background, most likely from my presence. I could barely hear them over that damn tune. And I think the voices were coming back, but barely.

"She said she lost sight of her around here, but..." He groaned, "Why does this guy have to be with me?"

Oh, I failed to mention, they have a Hell Hound. I didn't know this until we got into the carriage. He reeks of roses. He's in his human form right now. He has white hair, thank hell he's wearing a black suit and is on all fours.

"In case you need to be protected. Or as Sebastian said," I chuckled, "Use him as bait and run away."

Pluto, that's the hell hound's name, whimpered slightly. He's adorable but dogs and my kind don't mix well. But I'm not going to be cruel, like Sebastian, and be an ass to him.

"Don't worry Pluto. You'll kill whatever it is anyway." I said, waving his worry away. He panted and 'woofed' at me.

Ciel sighed. "Whatever" he turned to Pluto. "You're a dog, right? You should be able to track scents, then." He pulled a ribbon from his pocket and leaned down to Pluto. "This ribbon is from Lizzy's present has her scent on it."

Pluto sniffed it, sneezed and scratched his neck with his foot.

"This little... Won't he listen to anything but what Sebastian tells him?" Said hound, promptly dragged Ciel down an alley, that smelt like dirty rats. Pluto was...chasing a cat. Oh joy.

"Stop being in heat at a time like this!" Ciel wheezed, pulling Pluto back.

"Oh my. Men in what make my heart thump!" Who the hell said that?! I looked up and saw a blob of red, standing in the moon. "I'm the hunter of love! This heart of mine burns up any prey I set my eyes on. It scatters deep crimson sparks!" Red turned around, showing me he was a reaper.

"Thought I smelled a rat." I mumbled, glaring at the pest.

The red reaper pointed at Pluto and yelled, "Hunk sighted!"

"You're..." Ciel started, but was stopped short.

"Even like this, I'm a butler to die for!" He stuck is tongue out and made a symbol with his hand. God damn it. This tune, my pounding head, and now this joker. Great. Just great.

"Well, right now, I am not in active employment." He jumped off the roof and landed right in front of us, totally ignoring me. Wait, is this a girl or a guy?! "Because of the Madam Red incident, I was demoted, and have nothing to do but boring, lonely jobs. That bastard Will told me I can't return to work until I've retrieved some troublesome souls. That rotten sadist!"

The reaper looked as if going into lala land. "Well, food is best just as it's about to go rotten, and those cold eyes send chills up my spine. However," Red looked at Pluto. "this one's wildness is hard to ignore."

Ciel tensed up.

"You're not about to tell me you're going to take revenge for your beloved Aunt, are you?" The reaper said, tauntingly.

"Is this Aunt, the Madam Red person?" I asked.

Red Reaper finally noticed me. "Eek!" He screamed. "Another demon?! Ciel, you didn't replace Bassy, did you? Did you?!" Was he talking about Sebastian.

"Shut up." Ciel barked. "And no, I didn't. He's away. She's helping me in his place."

"This little whore?" Red asked, apparently disgusted.

I glared at him harshly, making him cringe. Pluto growled at him as well, making him cringe even more so.

"These two your knights tonight?" Red sneered. "I understand why'd you want to use Bassy and Wild boy, but why this whore?"

Pluto broke away from Ciel, running at Red. But instead of being scared, he actually welcomed it. "Oh. I'm being assaulted!" He screamed happily. "Please, be gentle!"

What. The. Fuck.

Comically, however, Pluto ran past him. Ciel ran for Pluto. Me? I ran after both of them just for the hell of it. Plus, it beats staying here with Red. This guy is creepy.

We ran down an alley, then another, and another. The farther we ran, the louder that damn tune got. It seemed to take over my mind. I couldn't hear my footsteps, nor anyone else's. I couldn't hear Ciel's heartbeat.

Just that tune!

We ran out of alley, looking over to see a store. In the window sat a doll. A very, very familiar looking doll.

"Is that-?" I started to say.

"Lizzy!" Ciel yelled.

I smelt the Red Rat behind us. "Grim Reaper Death Note: #403: Mandalay Family Puppeteer. Drozell Keinz." After the rat finished, a loud crash and scream sounded from the store. The three of us, sadly including the Rat, ran to the store.

_Daa da da da da da da._

The tune played loud.

The window had been smashed, the Lizzy doll gone. I ran inside and saw Pluto, chewing on something. He turned around to show he was chewing on the doll. Cole grabbed the doll from Pluto. "Lizzy." He mumbled.

_Da da da. Da da da._

Ciel and I ran to the door that was thrown open. We looked up to see a... giant castle?

_Daa da da da da da da._

My head. Oh my Lucifer! My head! What the hell is happening?!

_Da daa da da._

Make it stop. Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP! Please ,someone make it stop! It hurts! IT HURTS!

The tune replayed and replayed. My vision blurred, but I could see a few things. Ciel was talking. Grell ran around in happiness. Ciel waved at me to follow them. I ran as they ran. But I couldn't hear anything, anything but the tune!

_Daa da da da da da da. Da da da. Da da da. Daa da da da da da da. Da daa-_

Grell slammed the doors open, and as if he'd pushed a button, the tune vanished and I could hear, see better.

Except I didn't want to.

I saw a little girl, who looked as if she was carved of wax and filled with a heavy material. I looked at her finger and saw a ring. A ring that was all to familiar.

"The ring of Hope." Ciel muttered.

_Ring. Hope. Ring! Hope! RING! HOPE! TAKE IT. IT BELONGS TO YOU. KILL THE GIRL AND TAKE IT._

Suddenly, she grabbed a hold of Ciel's neck. Squeezing. Yet, I didn't care. I wanted the ring. Just the ring. Ciel was useless. The ring. Something hit her in head, making her let go of Ciel. Just the ring.

Something hit me in the head this time, knocking me out of my thoughts. I glared up to see Grell, jumping from a chandelier with scissors... AT THE GIRL! He sliced her neck, causing her to fall to the floor.

She wasn't a little girl at all. Just a doll. Sand poured from her neck. That's weird. I didn't sense and darkness in her. So, how did she move?

Ciel grabbed her hand with the ring, almost causing me to go berserk. I could feel the want to change, kill him and take the ring. Hide it for all of eternity. But something else took over my mind.

"Mold it out of wood and clay, wood and clay, wood and clay." It had lyrics this time. Looking down, I saw Ciel and Grell heard it as well. So that means, it was said a loud this time! I snapped my head over to the door as it slowly opened.

The tune blast into my head. Repeating over itself. Screaming into me. I clutched my hears, thinking it would help. But, it only got worse!

I closed my eyes, but flashes of memories played in my mind.

_"Kellee. Let's go honey." A woman yelled for me._

_"Let's check in here." I pointed at a store._

_"Make it out straw and clay, straw and clay, straw and clay..." A woman's voice screaming in the air, "Make it out of straw and clay..."_

I opened my eyes and saw a man. A man I despised and hated, oh so much. And all because of one damn tune.

"My fair lady..." I whispered.

**DEMON-CREATED-CHAPTER-END**

_**REVIEW! I had such bad writers block with this chapter, but I think it's ok. Tell me what cha think.**_

_**And thank you to all the people who review. It helps me out a lot and makes me want to write more.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Anger.

I felt it. Burning me with it's scorching flames. The hatred pouring over my body like a rain fall. My eyes reflected the passion, lighting with a fire more intense then the sun.

How dare he show me his face! This vile creature. A doll maker who kidnapped people just so he'd make them pretty. He had something that belonged to me. And hell I wouldn't get it.

He held a candle-lier to his face, showing his pale skin and fake eyes. "This doll was a failure. I had thought they needed to be made much, much stronger." I growled at his words. "Make it out of iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel. Make it out of iron and steel, my fair lady."

Little girls, more like dolls, came out of the shadows and surrounded us. While the coward doll maker slinked back into the door way he walked through. I snarled. He was not getting away!

"Anyone who gets in the way of me and Sebastian's love, will end up like this!" Grell ran at the girls and attempted to slice them, but he fell back from hitting solid metal.

"They are made of steel and iron, Grell." I said, staring at the girls. None of them who I was looking for. "It'll be impossible to kill them with scissors."

"Grell, this is an order. You are to stay here and play with the dolls with Pluto, forever!" He looked at me. "Kellee. You're with me."

I smirked evily. "With pleasure."

We ran past the girls, into the doorway and through the darkness. Running up the stairs, my mind started to hear the song again.

"Make it out of straw and clay..."

He'd taken something of mine. I'll get it back, that I swear. And by hell, I'll make him pay for taking it in the first place.

Ciel and I ran through the doors, into what seemed like a ball room. The walls lit up and floors cleanly waxed, as of they'd been preparing for a ball.

"Ciel Phantomhive." A voice rang around the room. My head snapped up, seeing the joker. "You are incredibly beautiful. I will have to make you into a doll that befits such beauty."

I stepped in front of Ciel. "Like hell you will." I growled.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Ciel yelled around me.

He acted like he didn't hear us. "Now then, what to make it out of? Clay flows to much, iron is to brash, therefore I think..." He started to sing and Ciel started to run. "Make it out of gold and silver, gold and silver, gold and silver. Make it out of gold and silver, my fair lady."

I heard Ciel run through doors, but I couldn't care. I saw what I was looking for. I saw it.

I saw her.

She stood behind the Doll Maker. Her hazel eyes lifeless, her skin a tan peanut color. Her brown hair was in a braid down to her hip, her dress was the green color. White gloves and mint bonnet matching her white shoes. She looked the same as the day I lost her, but it wasn't her.

"Azzlynne." I whispered.

The doll maker cocked his head. "You mean doll?"

I glared at him. "No. I mean Azzlynne."

"I understand now." He said. "You came in here with her that day. I thought to myself, what two lovely girls. Straw and clay wouldn't work. It had to be beauty. So I said, make it out of copper and steel."

He ticked his head to the side. "But you were hard to catch. We barely got doll, and when we did, it was because you were put to sleep. We cast a memory spell on you to forget, but you got away."

"Oh I remember it all now. How you abducted her. How you made her into an abomination." I snarled.

He chuckled. "No. I made her eternally beautiful. Now I want to make you beautiful eternally."

"To bad honey." I sneered. "I'm already eternal."

"Yes. Master knows. Masters knows that you aren't exactly all demon either." My eyes widened.

"W-what?" I stammered.

"Yes. Master knows you. Master knows you were human. How you were made into darkness. How you wouldn't dare harm your niece."

Suddenly, Azzlynne was in front of me. Yes, she's my niece. When my sister was turned to ash, her daughter went to an orphanage. I made a deal to look after her. Until the day she died, but my deal was cut off.

The doll struck out at me, I quickly dodged. I retaliated with back handing her, watching her body slide across the room. I walked up to her and turned her over, ready to end her pain.

But I couldn't do it.

I once was human. I knew what emotions were. And I loved this little girl. My instinct was to protect her, and here I was, trying to kill her. Why was I doing it again?

I suddenly was back handed across the room. "Get it right, Kellee." I spoke to myself. "She isn't Azzlynne, she's a doll." I stood up and faced her.

Her eyes were fake, but I couldn't help but remember what it was like to follow her orders and see how her eyes reflected them. If she was angry, they were blazing. If she was sad, they brimmed with tears. If she was happy, they were light.

Her foot connected with my stomach, causing me to slam back on the floor.

Her smile used to make the room light up. People saw her and immediately wanted to like her. Boys fawned over her looks and personality. People complimented her beauty.

She kicked me into one of the pillars. The pillar cracked slightly from my back.

I remembered her voice. When she talked, you had to listen to every word for her voice was so melodic. When she cried, you had to pity her because her voice would crack. When she screamed...

She flipped me over and grabbed on to my hair. She raised my head and started to beat it into the floor.

Flashes of memories went in my vision.

_"Kellee. Smell the flower." She laughed, her eyes sparkling._

_"Kellee, read me a bed time story." She begged, her eyes pleading._

_"Kellee. Get the man who hit her." She ordered, her eyes blazing with anger._

_"Kellee!" She screamed, hand out stretched towards me. Her eyes wide with fear. I reached for her, our tables seemed to far apart. "Please, Kellee! Please!" Her eyes brimmed with tears, I watched as they started to cut her open..._

"No!" I screamed and threw Azzlynne away from me. My head was bleeding profoundly, the floor dented and cracked, my blood everywhere.

Azzlynne hit a pillar and I heard a sickening crack. My eyes widened when she hit the floor, her eyes wide open. Her body started to shake, or maybe it was my vision. I'm not sure.

I watched as she started to crawl towards me. Her hands clawing to get me. She reached for my head again, my I grabbed her neck. Azzlynne just kept reaching for me.

I closed my eyes, a single tear falling. I opened my eyes and stared into hers. "I'm sorry." With those two words, I snapped her metal neck. Her hands instantly dropped to her side. She stopped moving all together.

I laid her body on the ground and closed her eyes. She looked as if she was sleeping. I expected her to awaken and tell me this was a joke, but she didn't. And she never would.

And before I could stop it, I was screaming.

They cracked the windows in the room, shattered the glass. It rained around me. Filling the air, the shards scratching my skin.

I don't know how long I screamed. Maybe seconds, maybe minutes, maybe hours. I laid there, looking at her lifeless body. I imagined her smiling. Holding my hand.

Suddenly, I felt tired. As if I needed to sleep. Which is weird because it's been only a day, I don't need sleep for another 10 years.

My eyes wanted to close, but I refused to let them. I got up, stumbling around. My vision was doubling because I saw two doll makers. But they looked different. One was in all white that in couldn't see their face. The other was the one who killed Azzlynne.

"Kellee." A soft voice spoke. "Sleep." Was the last thing I heard before I fell.

**~TIME SKIP~ P.O.V. CHANGE (SEBASTIAN)**

I heard her screams. She was in trouble. My Lord heard it as well. "Was that Kellee?" He asked.

"It appears so, you d Lord. Shall we?" I asked.

"Yes. Go!" He ordered.

I smiled. "Yes, my Lord." Don't fret Kellee. I'm coming.

**~TIME SKIP~ P.O.V. CHANGE (KELLEE)**

"Make it out of wax and gold, wax and gold, wax and gold. Make it out of wax and gold, my fair lady."

I groaned. Feeling something hot on my skin. It burns. But it feels cold at the same time. "W-why does it sting?" I murmured. I felt sleepy still.

"Oh?" I heard a voice. "Do not worry my fair lady. Sleep."

Blackness surrounded me.

**~TIME SKIP~ P.O.V. CHANGE (SEBASTIAN)**

We opened the door and saw a semi-empty room. It took a second to notice Lady Elizabeth sitting in a chair. Completely motionless.

It made me feel uneasy at the fact I couldn't sense Kellee.

My Lord ran over to Lady Elizabeth. She seemed put of it Covered in what looked like wax. She seemed to be able to talk though.

But where is Kellee?

Suddenly, Lady Elizabeth was pulled in the air. Her eyes wide with fear and panic.

"Why I wonder. Why is my body moving all by itself?" The voice echoed around the room, I couldn't pinpoint it. "And why is trying to hurt the one I love?" A medieval axe flew into Lady Elizabeth's hands. Her eyes widened with shock.

"Elizabeth!" My Lord yelled.

She raised her arms and went for the Lord, screaming no. Acting quickly, I grabbed the Lord and moved away, Lady Elizabeth hit the floor. I slammed into the wall but quickly moved as Lady Elizabeth swung.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" She screamed. She couldn't stop swinging, I only had one option.

"Grell!" I yelled. "You can see it as well, right?"

Grell was playing with his scissors. "Yeah, I guess, but that blade might cut me."

I grabbed the weapon and forced a smile at Grell. "Please."

He started to ramble something about a favor and kissing him with tongue. I dropped the smile. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but I tie cherry stalks with my tongue."

He screamed, "Oh yes!" And jumped in that air. He than ran at Lady Elizabeth. "To have a bigger weapon than I do when you're a little girl..." He smirked, "I can't forgive that."

My Lord thought Grell would kill Lady Elizabeth, but no. He was going for the strings connected to her body. He cut them and she quickly fell to the floor, unconscious.

I want down and grabbed a hold of a string connected to her. "A puppet string."

"Only a death-scythe's edge could be this sharp. How was it Sebastian? I'm great, aren't I? Praise me! Praise me!" Grell begged.

I grimaced. "Amazing. You are most skilled with a pair of scissors, aren't you?"

"Ah! It's a pleasure!" He yelled. I cringed.

"And the path of thread leads to.." I looked up and saw the doll maker with...

Kellee standing next to him. She looked lifeless. Her eyes glazed over, skin shiny like wax. I felt the anger rage in my body. How dare he touch my property!

"I reasoned," we suddenly were in puppet string, "that what I should use to make the doll this time is..."

I quickly interrupted. "Well, what are you made of?"

He handed Kellee the strings. She took them without hesitation. "Huh? What am I made out of?"

"Yes. From what I can see, it does not appear to be a very strong material."

"I reasoned that I was supposed to be human, however, lately, termites seem to be falling out of my ears." He was made of wood. "She however," he touched Kellee's cheek, "is made of wax and gold. Beautiful for her."

I picked up the axe up with my foot and kicked it so hard that it hit him in the face. He fell of balance, grabbing on to Kellee. She let go of the strings, letting us loose. I caught the axe in my hand and turned to Grell.

"Grell."

"Ah! Finally we shall work together, united by our love! Sebastian!" He jumped at me, just like I needed. I jumped on his head, going eye to with the doll maker. His hand holding Kellee's, furthering my anger.

"I feel no sense of duty or passion for being a butler from you." I swung it.

He let go of Kellee's hand and blocked it. The doll maker went down, landing on Grell. I landed on the floor safely. I looked up and saw Kellee just standing there. Motionless.

"I'll have to get her down later." I mumbled.

I then scoffed at the wood doll. "As if I'd lose to someone with no passion."

Grell scooted over to me. "Ah, that's a passionate man for you!" I cringed again.

"So, he was a doll too." My Lord said aloud.

"Drozell Keinz." Grell said. "His soul was seized five years ago. However, for some reason, there was a reaction to his life-force."

"A temporary soul must have been used by someone." I said gravely.

Lady Elizabeth woke up, having the spell wear off. She and my Lord had a heart felt moment, making me cringe again. Her skin turned regular color before she fell asleep again. I glance at Kellee who was motionless still.

"It's not over yet." I said, as the doll maker's body moved.

"I reasoned, that I must report to the master." He started to slowly walk, more stumble his way to the door.

"What's with him? He's trying to serve his master even when he's all messed up like this?" Grell asked, disgusted with the wood shavings coming out of the doll maker's head.

"I understand him." I smirked. "After all, I am one hell of a butler."

"Master..." the doll fell through a set of doors, hitting the floor with a loud slam. He was done now.

We ran through the doors to see a chair, the back facing us. Pluto laid in his hound form in front of the chair. Completely at home.

"Pluto!" My Lord yelled. The dog looked at us, then licked the hand on the chair arm. "Why is he being so friendly?!"

"I do apologize." A voice said from the chair. "My butler was so incompetent he could not offer a proper welcome."

"So you're the culprit." My Lord said. "Why are you turning little girls into dolls?"

"Flowers, eras, people...Beauty is a fleeting thing. Doll making is a blessed art that leaves behind most beautiful and perfect things in the world."

"What bad taste." Grell said. "What's perfect about those nymphet-"

"Why are you targeting me?" My Lord interrupted. "I have no intention of becoming one of your precious dolls." He threw the Shard of Hope at the chair.

"Please limit your insolence!" The voice commanded.

"What?"

"Ciel Phantomhive, you have carried the fate of death since your birth. That body of yours is unclean."

"How do you know about that?" My Lord growled.

"I cannot forgive the fact that something like you exists in this world, uclean, unwanted and barren. That's why I wanted to erase you." The voice chuckled.

"What?!"

The chair rocked. "Get rid of the unclean. Get rid of the unwanted and barren! Get rid of it! Get rid of it!" The voice was getting... shriller?

"Stop that this instant!" My Lord ordered. He ran over to the chair and gasped at the sight.

I ran over and saw... a bean doll? "This is..." I started but stopped as soon as I saw the wood doll in the lap get up. It made a face that frightened my master and screamed. It then jumped on the floor and ran out of the room. Laughing the entire way.

"Sebastian, catch it!" Ciel ordered.

"The one controlling the doll is not in the vicinity. There unseen strings attached all around here. They are far from pleasant."

Suddenly, I heard choking.

"Kellee!" I said loudly.

We all took off to the other room. We looked up and saw Kellee seizuring on the pillar she stood on. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head...

Gold pouring out of her lips.

Her legs gave out and she plummeted to the floor. I quickly caught her. The gold spurted out of her lips and the wax melted off her skin. In a matter of seconds, she stopped. Laying motionless in my arms.

"Oh Kellee." I moved a strand of her beautiful hair out of her beautiful face. "What will I do with you?"

**~TIME SKIP~ P.O.V. CHANGE (KELLEE)**

My body hurt. My head pounded. My skin felt disgusting. My lips felt crusty. My throat felt swollen. All together, I felt like shit.

I tried to sit up but quickly fell down because my head spun.

"Lay Kellee. You'll be fine." A voice said.

I looked up at Sebastian. His eyes clouded with an emotion I couldn't decipher. My head felt horrible. I croaked out finally, "How long was I asleep? What happened?"

"A few days. A story for another time." He said simply. I nodded, to tired to argue. "You should rest more. You should be fine to work in a few days." I nodded again and closed my eyes.

I felt lips press against my head.

Softly, I heard, "Sleep well, Kellee."

I reopened my eyes and saw the door close. I blinked. There an angelic looking girl stood. And no random girl, my girl.

Azzlynne smiled at me. "Thanks Kellee. I'm free! You saved me." Her smile turned sad. "Sadly, I can't save you. But I can warn you. Be careful. An evil force is rising, and it's doing so by hiding in the good. Kellee, please be careful."

She walked over and kissed my head. "I love you." I heard her whisper. She then turned into sparkly dust and was gone.

I closed my eyes and felt a tear slip out.

"I love you, Azzlynne."

**~DEMON-CREATED-CHAPTER-END~**

_**What'cha think? Sorry it took so long. I'm having some horrible depression issues. But I'm glad you guys like my story. :)**_


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE, BUT HAS TO BE READ!

**Hey-llo lovelies. I wanted your opinion on something. So as everyone knows, I'm in a small depression state. And your reviews are making me feel a whole lot better. Especially the Guest who said:**

**"Hey, take it easy and write as you please. You have great potential as a writer. Don't ever let life's obstacles bring you down for the count okay? I'm cheering you on!"**

**It was very sweet and made me feel very happy. So thanks to Guest.**

**Anyways, like I said, opinions are needed. I'm not sure what to put in my next chapter. I was debating if a Lemon should be put in or a teaser.**

**So comment it below and tell me. THANK YOOOOUUU!**


	8. Chapter 7

Confusion.

Something a demon doesn't feel often, we usually know what to expect. Or, at least Sebastian seems to be that way. That man didn't seemed surprised by anything. Speaking of Sebastian, he still isn't talking to me. After I healed up, he shut up. He's being so immature about the situation! And yes, I stomped my foot.

Anyway, I am confused. And I mean VERY confused.

Two Indian men walked inside the house when Lau walked inside. He didn't even invite them in! They just walked in like they owned the place. To make it worse, it seemed as if Ciel knew them.

"Ah, I met them around the corner. They said they wanted to meet the earl." Lau said nonchalantly.

"What are doing here?!" Ciel asked, dumbfounded.

"Why?" The purple haired, rich cloth wearing one said, "We got acquainted earlier, did we not?" He and I'm guessing his butler walked inside.

"Acquainted?" Ciel repeated.

"And also, we saved you." The purple haired said.

"Sav- In what way?!"

"In India, hosting for those to who you are indebted is common sense. Is it the English way to throw such people out under the cold sky?" He stopped in front of me, looking me in the eyes. I could sense his emotions. He felt angry, helpless and scared, but tried not to show it.

Suddenly, he grabbed my face in his hands and smashed my lips to his. My eyes widened in shock and the entire house practically gasped. Except Sebastian, he growled and glared holes in this man's head.

After a few moments he stopped kissing me and gave a lazy smile. I just stood there, emotionless and tensed up. Who does this man think he is?!

Ciel was staring, mouth wide open at the man. Then cleared his throat. "Uh, what was that?"

"That? Oh! The kiss." He chuckled. "That is how I greet the most beautiful woman in the house, as such." He gestured to me. He then walked past me with his butler and up the stairs.

I stood there, my eyes still wide open and body ridged. The rest of the servants looked afraid while Ciel looked indifferent and Sebastian was emotionless. But I can tell he had a bottle of anger ready to break.

"Uh, Miss Kellee. Are you ok?" Finny asked.

I plastered a fool's smile on my face and moved my neck to look a the poor boy. "Just. Fine." I ground out. My mark felt like it was on fire, probably Sebastian's anger or my displeasure bursting. Either way.

We all stalked upstairs to the only closed door. Ciel threw the door open. "Who are you anyway?!"

"Who me?" The man laid on the bed. "I am a prince."

"A prince?" Sebastian and I asked at the same time.

"This personage is the Bengal Kingdom's Prince, the 26th successor, Prince Soma Asman Cadart." His butler stated.

His name alone befuddled me. I don't care to hear his back story.

"I'll be imposing on you for a while, Little One." Ok, that's one point for Prince Soma. I like that nickname.

"Wow! A Prince!" Finny yelled.

"A...a Prince!" Mey-Rin repeated.

"This is the first time I've seen a real Prince in the flesh!" Bard exclaimed.

"I consent. You may come closer." Suddenly, Princy boy is to cocky for me to handle. But the servants loved him. They ran to him and asked questions, requesting his acceptance I guess.

Sighing, suddenly irritated more than usual, I walked away from the room, almost running into Lau. I rubbed my temples. The headache was returning and it came tenfold. Ever since the fight with Drudell, now that I know his name, left me with reoccurring headaches. And when they hit me, they hit me hard.

I went to my room and laid on my bed. Figuring that my shift was over, I decided a bath would be nice. I took my shoes off. I unlaced my dress and let it drop to the floor, leaving me in my knickers and stocking.

My corset was blood red and my undergarments were black. Something my mother would shame me for, if she was alive. I glared down at the floor. My mother was always hard on me, that's why I liked my father better. I thought he loved me more, never would hurt me.

Look how wrong I was.

Sighing, the headache pounding, I put the dress in the hamper. Looking at myself in the mirror seemed like punishment. I was pretty, but not something many a man longed for. My dark hair was still in the tight ponytail. My eyes were still the dark brown they were the day I died, my skin smooth and tan.

I hated myself. Immortality brought this hatred. The age I should be, 41, was the age of having already birthed to at least 2 kids. I should be married. But look at me now. A stupid, immortal dem-

"Kellee." Sebastian's voice broke my internal ranting. He was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest, his gaze unreadable. "Why are you in such revealing attire?"

Suddenly, I felt my anger light aflame and spew out my mouth. "Oh, so you're talking to me now?"

His eyes narrowed. "Answer my question."

"I'm getting ready to draw a bath. Now shoo." I snapped, waving my hand at him.

He growled and stepped in my room, slamming my door shut. Did the room temperature drop, or is it just me? He walked over to me, I refused to back down, glaring at his 6 foot stature. "You don't order me around, Kellee." He all but growled.

"When it comes to it, yes I do." I snarled back.

"Don't forget." He pushed on my mark, causing pleasure to rack through my body, a demon's mark is a sensitive thing. He smirked at me and whispered in my ear, "I own you. You are my toy. My play thing. This mark," he pressed harder, making my knees shake, "proves it."

I felt something inside me, wanting to burst. Maybe my insides couldn't take this pleasure, maybe I would explode. Crying out, my knees buckled, and I started to fall. Sebastian caught me with one arm, his other hand still pressing on my mark.

"What the hell?!" With my knees still wobbling, I backed away from the damned demon in front of me.

He smirked. "How did that feel? Was it fun? Enjoyable? Pleasurable?" He backed me against the corner, his hands on each side of my head. "Remember this Kellee." He slammed his lips into mine, his tongue and teeth clashing with mine. His mouth left mine.

Sebastian yanked my head back with my ponytail, exposing my neck to him. His lips ghosted over my neck. "Remember this," he repeated. "You. Are. Mine."

He sank his teeth into the skin of my neck making me do something between a moan and scream. I immediately felt something break inside me. This pain was so pleasurable. I pushed his head closer to my neck, tangling my fingers in his hair.

"Sebastian!" His name rolled off my tongue. I felt like I was flying, but slowly falling. My body tingled and all I could feel was the pleasure. The feeling of something dripping down from my undergarments and into my stocking snapped me into reality. I opened my eyes, not even remembering I closed them...

I was in the corner, by myself, not a demon butler to be seen.

I felt my neck. No mark or blood. Did I seriously just imagine that?! I looked down and noticed that my stockings were wet. I groaned. So I had basically just had a lusting daydream for the demon who shall not be named.

Suddenly, my body racked with pleasure and I threw my head back. I glanced around the room. Nothing was in here! Everyone was in their rooms, including Sebastian! So what in Lucifer is happening to me?

Laughing filled my head, making come to a realization. I was alone. Everyone was asleep so they wouldn't hear my moans. My mark is tingling and Sebastian... is linked to me!

He put that damn fantasy in my head! He had been pressing his mark, transferring the pleasure into my body. That sneaky bastard! He made me come undone, and in my undergarments!

He made me lust after him!

He made me lust.

He made me...

Lust.

Oh damn!

~TIME SKIP~

I literally sat in my bed, not sleeping. Just staring at the ceiling. I had attempted to yell at Sebastian, but it was like yelling at a wall. A mental wall. He blocked our connection, apparently not wanting to talk to me again.

What he did to me, well, for one was considered rape in the human world. But he made me realize that I wanted him. And I don't mean want, as in I want to own him.

I mean WANT, as in I want him to own me. To bend me in so many ways, to make me experience pleasure beyond measure. If he can make me come undone in a fantasy, he should be able to make me come-

Wait! What am I thinking?! Lucifer damn it all! I smothered myself with a pillow. I hate my life!

The door opened and someone walked in. I figured it was Mey-Rin or another servant. So I took the pillow off my face and looked up.

Did not expect to see the butler of the Prince, who was adorned in what look like snow clothes.

I yelped in surprise and used the sheet to cover my corset and new, clean undergarments. My cheeks were probably tainted red. This was beyond embarrassing.

He however, seemed unaffected by my stature. If he was, he didn't show it. "Miss Kellee. It is time to rise." I just nodded. He walked out my room.

I got up and locked my door. How awful! He saw me in my knickers. He must think me a whore. Oh no! What if he tells Sebastian I dressed in a shameful manner.

Wait...

Who am I kidding? Sebastian wouldn't give a care. The damn butler only cares about fornicating with me.

Hell take me now!

~TIME SKIP~

I stood in the music room, holding my violin and had the sheet music in front of me. Ciel stood to my left, his own violin in hand and a copy of my music in front. I'd be teaching him the violin, since his tutor could not come to London.

"Are you ready, my Lord?" I asked politely, attempting to ignore a certain Butler in the corner. He looked very tempting, dressed as teacher. It made me think of last night for some reason, how he was able to pleasure me without even being in the room.

Ciel looked down at his music, oblivious to the tension between me and Sebastian. "Bach's Chaconne? There is no way I can play a melody as complex as-" I cut him off, using my bow to make him look at me.

"While we are here, I'm your tutor. Meaning I make the rules. Now play with me." I ordered with a smile.

I wore my tight fitting slacks and a simple shirt over my corset. It was easier for me to play in. I lifted my now the the 'frog' or bottom of the bow and played the melody slowly. He joined in with me.

"See? It's wonderful." I said while playing. We sounded good, until two certain Indians could be heard mumbling.

We stopped and look at them. "What on Earth?" Ciel asked aloud.

The Prince and Butler were praying to their Goddess. A woman who was told to have killed many people, including her husband. Her name is Goddess Kali. She had cleaned the Earth of demons, as the story goes. We can tell how much that's a lie.

I know this because I traveled to India about 13 years ago. I know quite a bit about the world, seeing as I travel a lot. Or did anyway.

My thoughts were snatched away as the Prince grabbed Ciel and literally carried him to the door. Well, apparently my tutoring lesson was over. Rolling my eyes I put everything away as they all walked out of the room. But before everyone left I felt and intense stare on my back, and I could tell it was Sebastian.

I shivered. He was going to kill me.

~TIME SKIP~

I had just finished preparing the tea when I heard a loud crash upstairs. Sebastian had managed to convince the Prince that Ciel had sparring lessons. And even though I knew how to spar, I wasn't allowed to teach him.

I grabbed the tray of tea and slowly made my way upstairs. Mentally, I prepared myself to see Indian blood on the floor. Perhaps Ciel had ordered Sebastian to kill them and rid of the pests.

Wishful thinking, I know.

I opened the door in time for a piece of a foil coming at my head. With my reflexes I caught it, right before it hit my eye. And I managed to hold the tea at the same time. Accomplishment!

Turning towards the two butlers in the room, I gave them an icy glare. And by the Gods, they both cringed. "Care to explain, gentlemen?"

"Pardon us, Miss. We were dueling and the foils snapped, causing us to draw." My eyes widened and I almost lost the tea.

"S-Sebastian lost?" I squeaked.

Lau spoke. "No, it was a draw."

I nodded and set the tea on the table. Everyone but the two I needed to talk to walked for it. While they were distracted I darted over to Sebastian and Ciel. "How did Sebastian lose?! How did you lose?!" I asked.

"What is that man?" Video asked, ignoring my questions.

"He's human." I offered. Finally looked at me.

"She's correct." Sebastian said. "He's definitely human."

"I see, but to have that much power..." Ciel trailed off, his brain obviously scheming something.

"Indeed. Hanging people would have been an easy task for him..." Sebastian trailed off as well.

They were right. We came down here to solve a case of people being hung in the streets. Not killed, just hanging by their feet. It made no sense, but it started to...

Oh hell, I just copied them. I trailed off!

~TIME SKIP~

I walked into the laundry room and started to do laundry, when I realized, it was already done! All of it hanging up and drying. Did Sebastian already do it?

Making my way to the kitchen I smelt dinner. It smelt good! Actually, it smelt terrific! However, I walked into the kitchen and almost fainted at the sight.

All the servants were cooking. Mey-Rin, Finny, hell, even Bard, Sebastian and Agni.

"Ah. Miss Kellee." Agni's deep voice called. "Care to help?"

"Uh..." I stammered, "S-sure."

He had me put the food on the plates and make them look neat, delicate even. I was impressed I could do something like this! I hadn't known I could. "Wow. I'm surprised."

"At what?" Agni asked.

"I never thought I could do something like this." I answered honestly.

"We all have talents. I just told Sir Sebastian about that." He smiled. Then his mood changed, "Miss Kellee-"

I cut him off, "Please. Just Kellee. Miss makes me feel old."

He nodded, "Kellee. Can I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure."

Agni looked around. "Do you believe in the Gods?" My heart stopped beating, well, it wasn't really be beating before but I suddenly felt anxious.

"Why do you ask?" I countered.

"I thought I saw something on your hip this morning, when I came to wake you." Ah shit! "It looked like the mark of the devil." He shivered.

"Uh, no. No mark on my body. Must have been the lighting. My room isn't the brightest one in this house when come morning." I rambled. Then quickly changed the subject. "Let's serve, shall we?"

Without waiting I served the food, all the while I thought to myself. That was close, way to close.

~TIME SKIP~

I finished washing the dishes and cleaning the entire kitchen, when I felt Sebastian's presence. My body immediately shook with anticipation. How does he make me do this?! Basically lose control of my body.

Turning I faced him. "Yes?" I asked.

"Come with me. I have to show you something." My brain went to some very explicit, and naughty things. But I followed.

Was he going to live the fantasy? Make me lose my control and give in? I was already teetering on the edge of temptation. I wanted him, lusted him. But I wanted him to beg for me first. Maybe he was going to now.

I smirked. My body tingling as we walked up the stairs.

I was surprised however, when we went to the top of the roof. "Uh, what are we doing out here?" I asked.

Sebastian shushed me and pointed down. I saw... Agni was walking out the gates!

"He's on the move after all." Sebastian and I said at the same time.

Agni was committing the crimes.

~DEMON CREATED- CHAPTER END~

_**Sorry. It's been a while. My depression came back because my Uncle died right on Christmas Eve. Sorry again!**_

_**But please review and gimme any ideas you have!**_


	9. Chapter 8

Suspicious.

Agni had been leaving this vacation house far to much of late. He'd leave when he thought everyone, meaning the Prince and Ciel, were asleep. He would sneak off into the cold, dark night. Not telling a soul where he was going nor that he was even leaving!

It seemed way to conspicuous.

Quickly, I dug my toes in the roof and swung forward so I was hanging upside down but still looking through the open window. Sebastian quickly did the same.

Ciel sat in his chair. Lau sat in front of Ciel and Princy Boy Sat in the back of the room. Brooding.

"He's on the move." I informed them.

Ciel stood, "Very well. Follow-"

"Take me with you!" The Prince yelled.

"You?!" Ciel and I screeched.

The Prince looked down, crestfallen. "I know Agni has been sneaking out after I fell asleep."

"And you didn't tell us?" I mumbled. I was ignored. Surprise, surprise.

Prince Soma looked at me, fire in his eyes. "I want to find out what he's doing!"

Sebastian and I met each other's eyes. I nodded and he sighed. But then looked at Soma and nodded. Sebastian quickly got everyone bundled up. I followed Agni, making sure we didn't lose him.

I followed him to a huge house. Not Phantomhive huge, but pretty big. The men in the front let Agni in, then shut and locked the heavy gate doors. Like that would be any help to them.

With a demon's grace, I swung my spot in the tree and landed on the roof. Not disturbing a single leaf or guard. Or lack there of. This place has such low security that a burglar could get in and out fast and simple.

Rolling my eyes, I finished checking the grounds and jumped over to the spot Sebastian and the rest were. I quietly landed on the snow and raised my gaze to Sebastian' s.

"Well?"

"Low security. Nothing hard or troubling to get in." I answered swiftly. I'm still cross with Sebastian. He had ignored me for 2 weeks basically.

"Shall we take a look, then?" Ciel asked.

"Understood." Sebastian answered.

Sebastian grabbed Ciel and jumped over the wall. I had to help the other 2 imbeciles, however. My luck was Soma was afraid to jump with me so I had to basically throw him over, without his permission. He luckily didn't scream.

Lau was an ass and was just so stubborn. I argued with him for 5 minutes because he wanted me to "hop on him" when finally, I just grabbed his hand and jumped over the damned wall.

Sebastian smirked at me while I just grumbled and mumbled my complaints. But I quickly went quiet when we entered the house. We tiptoed around the parlor, up the stairs and to the study.

We quietly opened the door and listened to the conversation.

"How about a relaxing Scotch?" A deeper voice said, "It's a high-quality Scotch I bought from Justin and Brookes, who hold a Royal Warrant." A moment of silence. So far, Agni had held his peace. "The plan up to now has been perfect. Well done, Agni. You don't have to cause any more incidents. I've rid myself of my main rivals now." Paler was crinkled. "With your 'Right Hand of God', the Royal Warrant is as good as mine."

"Royal warrant?" Ciel mumbled. "So that's what this is about."

"If I can complete this plan as you wish," Agni's voice spoke, "can Meena..."

As soon as the name left Agni's lips, The idiot of a Prince barged into the room screaming, "Meena?!"

The blonde man turned around, and he was actually really good looking for a blonde. But, evidently Sebastian didn't like the thought of me thinking he was cute because my mark burned. Sorry Sebastian! (Note my heavy sarcasm)

"Who's that?" Blonde man yelled.

"Prince!" Agni stood quick.

Ciel went to run after him but Sebastian pulled him back. I quickly moved as far back as I could, seeing as Prince Stupid threw the door open, almost exposing me. Damn him! I really wish I wouldn't have thought to bring him!

"Agni!" Soma yelled and ran and grabbed him by the collar. "Agni, you new where Meena was?"

"Ah, so that's your master." The blonde said, chuckling.

Soma glared at the man. "You're the one who took Meena, aren't you?" He turned to Agni. "Agni, rough this man up."

But instead of following orders, Agni looked down at his feet. Unmoving. He actually looked stressed, sweating as if he was restraining from following orders. Which clearly he was.

"Agni, what are you doing?!" Soma was enraged.

I turned to Ciel and Sebastian, ignoring Lau. "What are we to do?"

"For now, let's get Prince Stupid out of here." Yes, Ciel! Sharing nicknames for the Prince! Woo!

"But they know your identities." Way to dampen my party Lau.

"They don't know mine." I said, smirking devilishly. (She what I did there?!)

"No." Sebastian cut me a glare. "Leave it to me."

Damn him! "Fine." I hissed. "But let me at least give you a way to cover your face."

I stomped my way to a deer head on the wall. Believing it was big enough to fit Sebastian's ego- I mean- head, I plucked it off the wall and slammed it on his head. I marvelled the fact it was to tight on him.

"Perfect." I purred. I'm pretty sure he's glaring at me. Ha!

I walked back to the door just in time to hear, "Agni, strike this 'Prince' and quieten him down." I visibly saw Agni shaking while he raised his hand. Prince Soma was to surprised to see Agni raising a hand at him to do anything. So, I kicked Sebastian in the room and he got in the middle of the two, blocking the hand from hitting Soma.

To say everyone in the room was shocked was underexaggerating it.

They were dead surprised.

The blonde was the first to react. "Is this guy the abominable deer-man or something?!" He yelled while pointing at him.

Sebastian turned to him, freaking him out even more. "I have come to pick up the Prince. I am Deer." He bowed.

"Agni!" The man screamed. "He might be an enemy spy!"

Sebastian made a sound of surprise. "No. I am merely one hell of a deer."

"More like one hell of a bastard." I mumbled.

"Kill him!" Blonde man yelled. Agni hesitated. "Do you want that promise to go up in smoke? Do it!"

Suddenly, blood filled my senses. "I have only one God and master, and I decided to swing my fists for no one but him. Please forgive my for the sins I commit against you!" He was crying blood!

My licked my lips, that blood smelt good and I was hungry. I haven't eaten in 16 years, so yes, I'm starved. I felt my fangs poke my lips. My eyes slit and turned from dark brown to red. Blood.

The crashing brought me back to reality however, and my features returned to normal, but my insatiable hunger was there and pestering me now. Though, it was forgotten for a moment when I started to laugh at priceless look of shocking the blonde man's face.

Agni was attempting to hit Sebastian but was missing and instead smashing everything. "No! The crystal glass I bought from Thomas Good! The Royal Worcester centerpiece! My tiffany stained glass!"

Lau butted in, "Looks like it's getting a bit rough." He suddenly picked Ciel up and said, "Let's go on ahead and get out of here."

Ciel agreed. "Hey! This uproar will draw attention. Grab the kid and let's escape!" Lau ran one way with Ciel, Sebastian jumped out the window with Soma.

I stood there, glaring at Agni with his blood tears dripping down his face. He had a powerful soul but in this moment of weakness, I could take him easily. A delicious soul that could last me until I make an actual contract with a human.

But when I reached for the door handle, I heard Sebastian. "Kellee. Come. Now!" I snarled at the thought but quickly ran away, jumping out the window and running back to the manor.

I was hungry. Very hungry.

**~TIME SKIP~**

I sat in my room. The candles were snuffed out and laid in a circle around me. The only light was the moon,, and even that barely shone through my curtains.

But none of it matters. Not. A. Piece. Of. It.

Hissing, I slashed my wrist open and let my blood drip on the candles, staining them a dark shade of red, almost black. I then dribbled some on my head letting it run down my face, down my neck and disappearing in my shirt. I licked the blood from my wrist but it had no flavor. No satisfaction. It was cold and lifeless. And I wanted warm and lively.

My eyes lit a flame as the candles burned bright and the fire of the candle rose high, twisting and twirling, creating a tornado of fire around me. Chanting the words of hell, words that make a human's ears bleed, I fell in a state of death.

I've done this twice in my life. Once was when I felt a force burn me do so. Thus leading me to have a meltdown and an elder demon had to calm me down. The second time I went was when the elder demon showed me what to do and only when to do it.

The only time I should do this is when I feel my control slipping. If it isn't, I could lose all control and go a murderous rampage. If I'm interrupted, I may do the same thing. That's why I locked the door.

My body fell through the abyss and into the flames of the candles. The sensation of falling filled my body and the hell's pain made my body tingle. Slowly, the pain subsided and the sensation disappeared. I heard my heels click on the stone floor and my natural form take shape.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked in the mirrors. My reflection was beautifully hideous. As demon, our height increases. I was now 6 feet and 6 inches. My fangs extended far down and hung out of my lips. My skin was deathly pale, literally white. The rest of my form was old hat.

My favorite animal is a raven. They are cunning and dangerous. Smart and quick. They are black as night and beautiful creatures all together. But, instead of a raven...

I got a cat.

I don't have cat ears but rather black, medium sized horns the protrude from my head. I have long claws like a cat and I have a black tail of a cat. It helps keep me balanced.

A black, floor length dress is stitched to my body but is slit at side of the legs. A small hole is cut in the butt to let my tail move free. Heels are essentially attached to my skin and are sharper than a knife. My hair becomes longer and darker, passing to my thighs. Smooth as silk and dark as night.

Beautifully hideous.

Walking to the mirror, I laid my palm against it and watched it ripple like water, but not shatter. Breathing deeply, I chanted:

"A hell awaits, Parallel to my fate. I'll see my fears. But shed no tears. I will compel, This gate of Hell. My control slips, My power tips. May it be controlled."

My hand passed through the mirror and the rest of my body followed.

Stepping in the dim room, I smelt a semi familiar smell, one forgotten but not lost. I smirked, licking my fangs. For fun, I forced each candle to light aflame, throwing the room into a lit area.

A man was chained to a board on the room, his head had been hung down but snapped up when the room lit. He looked around for a minute, adjusting to the light but when his eyes landed on me, he almost screamed. Well, if he could. His mouth was sowed shut.

I gave him a vicious smile and let him take in my unfamiliar look.

Slowly walking, letting my heels 'click' echo around the room of mirrors. His expression became more afraid as I got closer. And by Lucifer did I love it!

Snarling, I grabbed his chin and forced his eyes to look in mine. "Hello father."

He silently screamed.

"Oh hush now, you should know by know that it's pointless to scream. Yet again, you weren't bright." I smirked.

His tears came into play.

"Aww. Boo-hoo! Crying are we?" My face turned vicious. "I cried for you and you did nothing." I dug my claws into his lips and slashed the stitches free. He immediately started screaming, but my claws on his throat stopped him. "Stop screaming! You dumbass! This is why I sowed your lips shut in the first place."

He croaked, "K-k-Kellee..."

I took my claws off and waited for him to continue.

He tried to say, "Let me go, please." But it was broken and dry.

I laughed though. "You don't get it." Chuckling I continued. "This is hell. You. Can. Never. Leave." I emphasized each word. With a point at a mirror.

6 cracked mirrors, 7 whole ones. 13 in total.

"Every day you see your worst fears. You live them. Feel them. Each one through a cracked mirror. Like the idiot you are, you walk through the mirrors and experience this horror. But I've been feeling cranky of late. So..."

I strut over to one of the whole mirrors and kicked it, effectively shattering it. He screamed and I turned and gave him an evil smirk. One that radiates horror and makes every scared out of their wits.

"Another fear added daddy-dearest!" I cackled.

"Damn you!" He yelled. "You demon bitch!"

I stopped and fixed him with another maniac smile. "What's that? Another 2 fears added? If you insist!"

"No!" He screamed.

But I made my way to another 2 mirrors and slammed my hands into them. They instantly cracked under my fists. Turning back to him, I saw him unchained and heading to the first mirror I ever cracked. Sobbing.

"4 mirrors left to break. You know what happens when I break the last one!" Cackling, I felt my control slip back into place and everything disappeared.

My body lurched forward and and I felt my back laying on something firm. It actuate felt nice. But, it smelt all to familiar, almost like...

Snapping my eyes open, I looked up and met Sebastian's overly pissed gaze. Oh no.

"Kellee..." He growled. "Where did you go?"

"Nowhe-"

His loud snarl made me turn my head to the side, in a submissive pose. He leaned close to my ear. "Don't make me ask again."

Still looking away, I answered,"To my personal Hell."

"Why?" He snapped.

"Why do you think?" I hooked our gazes. "I'm losing my damn control fasted than I should. And I have no damn idea why!"

He was silent so I pushed off of him, stood up and continued my rant.

"The first I met you was a mistake. Making that deal was fucking fatal! My control probably slipped then. Facing the Doll Maker was worsening it! I lost all control when I became a damned doll and only gained half of what I lost. Agni's blood set me off tonight! You ignoring me is making it worse. I'm lusting after you and-" I didn't notice Sebastian stand up and slam me into the wall until it happened. His gaze burned mine and I suddenly felt weak.

"What did you just say?" He said far to calmly.

"Agni's blood set me off?" I offered weakly.

His glare intensified. "After. That." He hissed.

"I'm lusting after you.." The words barely fell from my lips before he crushed his to mine.

Suddenly, I felt my energy spike and I consumed the feeling of it. I latched on to Sebastian, as if he would disappear and he damn well could. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, clutching to his head. I knew at this second what would happen...

There was no going back...

**~DEMON-CREATED-CHAPTER-END~**

_**Thoughts? Should I do a lemon in the next chapter? Or nah? Gimme your opinions!**_

_**And if I get over 5 reviews by 5 o'clock my time tomorrow I'll post a new chapter by Wednesday. ;)**_


	10. Chapter 9

Pleasure.

Something that can break or make humans. And even though I'm demon, right now, I was breaking.

Sebastian nipped at my neck, leaving marks that would heal later. His gloved hands slid up and down my clothed thighs. He pressed his body as close to mine as possible.

My body was pressed tightly against the wall. My hands tangled in Sebastian's hair, pressing him closer to my neck. My legs clenched around his waist tightly. There was still blood on my face and neck, but he was making quick work of it.

He licked up and down my neck, collecting the blood. Once it was gone, he mumbled, "Oh what a shame. There's some in your shirt. Let me clean it for your." He let go of my thighs and literally ripped my shirt in half, showing him my black corset.

Sebastian leaned his bead down and licked my blood off, leaving me yearning for more. I didn't want him on my chest I wanted him...

He apparently read my thoughts because I was thrown on the bed with Sebastian hovering over me. A predator like grin on his face. He hooked a finger in my corset ties and pulled them, making the corset fall off. Exposing my breasts.

He instantly took my nipple in his mouth, making me arch my back to him. I don't know when he took his gloves off, but I felt his skilled fingers rolling my other bud. He pulled on my nipple with his teeth and I let his name pass my lips with a groan.

"Sebastian..."

He stopped, and I almost sighed. "Yes?" He asked innocently.

"You're wearing to much clothing." In a flash, I was above him, straddling his lower regions.

I shimmied him out of his jacket, tossing it to the side. I then slowly began unbuttoning his dress shirt, revealing his perfect sculpted body. I ran my nails lightly down his chest, making him hiss. His pants came next.

With my fast moving fingers, the button and zipper were open and down. Using my teeth, I dragged his pants down. He had taken his shoes off earlier. To not get dirt on the bed I suppose.

Once his pants were gone, I reached for his undergarments but he snatched my wrists and yanked me up so I straddled his chest. "Now you're wearing to much."

This man is ripping all my clothing! He literally ripped my pants in half, revealing my soaked, black knickers. Smirking, be yanked me farther up so I straddled his face. He moved my knickers to the side and then-

"Oh!" I moaned.

His tongue slid up and down my folds. Licking my arousal. Tasting my flavor. And I was so unprepared for him to plunge his entire tongue into me. I nearly screamed, but I had to keep quiet fore everyone was asleep.

The sneaky demon wiggled his tongue, thrusting it in and out of me. I hadn't realized I was hanging on to the headboard of my bed, gripping it like it would disappear. I had my resting against it too, but it quickly snapped up when his finger came to play.

He stroked my clitoris, sending the waves up pleasure to my already clouded brain. I involuntarily thrust my hips down to meet his tongue. He didn't like that however. He used his extra hand to keep me still and it was torturing me.

"Ngh- S-S-Sebaastiann!" I groaned. I felt him smirking. He sped up his tongue movements making me moan louder.

I felt the chipping sensation. Like something was slowly breaking inside me. And I don't think I was going to be able to pick up the pieces after this.

Sebastian did something that made me lurch forward, making me actually pant as if I needed air. "Whatareyoudoing?!" I rushed out.

He smirked and bit down on my clitoris again. And suddenly, I shattered. Stars blinded me and I threw my head back in ecstasy. The loudest moan left my throat and I clawed at the headboard.

Sebastian drank what I gave, not even a care. It aroused me once again. Once I stopped I quickly scooted down his body and straddled his own arousal. It was making a tent of his undergarments. And it was perfect!

Sebastian growled lowly as I rubbed myself on his clothed self. With a quick flick, I shredded the garment from him and threw it to the floor. Growling myself, I stroked his long self. He was quite big and I was sure it would hurt.

Good.

I crawled my way back up to him and hovered over him. He smashed our lips together and flipped us over; Sebastian was a very dominant person.

Releasing my lips, he whispered in my ear,"This will hurt."

How does he make a sentence like that sound seductive?!

Whispering in his ear, I said, "Good."

With that, he thrust into me. A delicious pain spread through my body and I my back arched. He stopped moving but I growled, "Don't. Stop!"

With a smirk, he pulled out so that barely his tip was in me before he slammed back into me full force. His lips swallowed my scream of ecstasy and he continued to thrust into me. I felt the now familiar sensation of being chipped away at. I knew I was about to come undone.

"S-I'm cl-" I tried to tell him even though it wasn't even coherent. But he seemed to get my point.

He started to slam into me harder and faster. The bed squeaked and slammed into the wall. But I don't care if someone hears us, I was in ecstasy.

And suddenly, I was undone. My back was completely off the bed and I was screaming. My inner walls tightened and with two more thrusts, Sebastian came undone for the first time.

Once he was done, he rolled off my body and laid next to my body. It was now very humid in the room and smelled very much if sex. But the good part was I felt in control of myself and I was very energized. I believe sexual intercourse was the best way to regain what I lost.

But...

Looking over, I saw a smirk that read "I-told-you-so!" Groaning, I closed my eyes and smacked my head back on the pillow. But I could still hear Sebastian laughing like a bastard.

"So, Kellee, how was it?" You could hear the smirk in his voice.

Ugh! "Shut up." I growled.

He laughed. "Glad you enjoyed it. But if I were you, I'd want to go bathe."

"Aren't you going to bathe?" I asked, eyes still shut.

He chuckled. "Of course. I said if I was you I'd want to bathe. And that's because I'd be in the bath.

I'm never going to live this down.

**~TIME SKIP~**

It was about 11 o'clock and luckily, no one heard Sebastian and I last night. Thank Lucifer! But now whenever I passed or looked at Sebastian, he would send me a smoldering look or one that made my knees shake.

But we kept professional. We didn't touch and we kept to our duties. I cleaned the house and Sebastian was... well I'm not sure what he was doing.

All day he has been cooking curry. Apparently Ciel wanted to win the Royal Warrant. Which I could've sworn was what that blonde man wanted. But Ciel ordered Sebastian to cook the best curry and win the Royal Warrant.

But apparently, according to Soma, Agni can cook the best curry he's ever tasted. So when he's tried every curry Sebastian has made, it was missing something. And this made Sebastian annoyed.

He took a break and made a chocolate cake for Ciel, which I got the pleasure of taking to the bra- young master. Said boy, was in a horrible mood. He was frustrated and wanted to win that stupid warrant.

And when I brought him the cake, his mood hadn't rose any. "I don't want the cake." He grumbled.

I sighed. "Young Lord..." I started.

"Make an appropriate outfit for the ceremony." He ordered me. I raised a brow.

"For someone who insists the queen won't show to the event, you sure are trying to impress her." He cut me a glare. "Yes my Lord. I'll have it done my tomorrow. Would you like the cake? Sebastian cooked it fresh."

He snapped, "He shouldn't be making cake, he should be perfecting the curry recipe."

"He's trying. So is that a no?" I was getting irritated now.

"Do something useful with it." He waved me off. "Like stuff it in the curry."

Oh. My. Lucifer. He just made a genius statement! "Yes, my Lord." I curtsied and quickly ran down stairs. I burst through the kitchen doors, chocolate cake in hand, and slid next to Sebastian.

Said man was just as grumpy as his master. "Yes?" But be had manners.

"How's the curry?!" I questioned.

"Not good." He growled.

I smiled. "Good." He shot me a death glare. "Ciel gave me an order to use the cake in the curry." His glare turned curious. "Idiot! Curry was never defined as what type of a meal it could be. Make it a dessert!" I yelled, exasperated.

His face broke into a smile. "You, my dear, are smart."

I leaned in so our lips barely touched. "I know."

**~TIME SKIP~**

I stood next to Sebastian as we walked to the contestant meeting room. We walked in and everyone was panicking.

"What if it's not spicy enough?"

"What if it's to cold? Or to hot?!"

"Did I put to many vegetables in the recipe?"

"Is there enough sauce?!"

The only ones who weren't freaking out was us and the Indian on the couch. Or known as Agni. "Kellee? Sebastian?"

I excused myself and went to the bathroom to check my appearance. But, on my way, I met a putrid smell. One I've met only once.

Roses.

This smell came with some women's perfume. But this was to strong. This was supernatural.

Hissing, I followed the stench down the hall and saw a woman with white hair talking to a chef. "Here. Put this in your curry if you'd like. It should help." She handed him a bag.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It'll help. Don't worry." She smiled reassuringly. He turned around and walked back in the room. She stood there, smirking at the door before she turned on the heel and walked towards my direction.

Forcing myself to stay calm, I rounded to corned and slammed into 'it'. I faked surprise. "Oh my, I'm so sorry! I was in a rush and didn't see you." She looked at me for a second before smiling.

"It's ok. I should have been more careful."

I bit back a sarcastic remark and supplemented, "Well, if you're sure. I must go. I'm in the contest."

"Oh my!" She said surprised. "I thought women didn't hold that power."

I gave a curt answer. "Well you thought wrong. Good day."

I walked past her and into the room. But I felt her eyes on me, and I actually felt slight fear. Whatever she was, she's dangerous and holds power. That's scarier than any such thing.

**~TIME SKIP~**

Standing next to Sebastian on the stage, I kept getting oogled by men. Apparently wearing a chef's apron over my dress was arousing. And with all these stares, Sebastian was getting angry. His claim on me is stronger than ever, now that we've gotten together.

He was getting antsy, even though he didn't show it. I could tell. He was giving men discreet glares, signaling for them to stop.

Good luck.

Suddenly, trumpets sounded and a red carpet rolled out. The smell of old perfume and that damned smell of roses filled me and I cringed. Everyone gasped and I heard Ciel whisper:

"The Queen!"

**~DEMON-CHAPTER-END~**

_**Thanks you guys! You are the best! Loved every comment and I got more than 5 comments. Now let's see if we can get up to 10 comments!**_

_**Comment what you think and tell me any ideas you have. Did you like the lemon?! Tell meh!**_

_**See ya later my lovelies! ;)**_


End file.
